¡Ask Hetalia!
by Hated-ppl-friend
Summary: Welcome to the game show where you can ask the most perverted questions to the Hetalia characters  and my OC Mexico ! You may also dare! So have fun, Beware, and don't be offended, Hetalia is very stereotypical! Rated T for language and mentions of smex!
1. Chapter 1

Mexico: *Preppy voice* Hola! My name is Maria! I'm the personification of Mexico and this is Ask Hetalia! This is where you can ask the most perverted questions to the characters of Hetalia (And me)! Now if you're not that perverted than don't worry 'cus you can ask normal questions to! UGH! Do I really have to say this in such a preppy voice!

_Author: Yes now introduce the characters!_

Mexico: FINE! But I'm doing it my way! *Mumbles in Spanish* Ok well... any characters that have been in the anime (and me) can be asked questions or dared. So... oh I'm just gunna let them introduce themselves!

Rome: YEAH! WAS UP! PEOPLE! ANCIENT ROME IS READY FOR THE QUESTIONS!

Germania: Calm down, we get questions next chapter.

Italy: Grandpa Rome! Ve~! Oh look people! HIIIIII!

Germany: *Facepalm* Yes Italy those are people... Hello everyone.

Prussia: HEY WEST! What are you doing here? WOW! Wait! Wow People!

Germany: *Facepalm*

Prussia: What's up! I bet you are all here to see the awesomeness that is I! Well I'm here so don't worry! *Gets hit in the head with frying pan* ACK!

Hungary: Idiot... Humph... Oh hello, please ask questions and make dares... Many dares... Especially if it involves two guys... Please!

Austria: *Pokes Prussia* Hm... Well, he's out cold. Hello everybody. I will be providing music so no need to ask me anything.

_Author: You will be asked questions and dared to do stuff and you'll like it!_

Austria: You're worse than Belarus... But fine

Belarus: What? Brother did you call me? Oh... it's just you...

Russia: Hallo everyone! Ah Belarus!

Belarus: Brother... Marry meeeeeee!

Russia: Ahhhh *cries*

Ukraine: **BOING, BOING, BOING!** Now, now sister, leave poor Ivan alone... Wait I'm not supposed to be here!

_Author: Calm down I worked it out with your boss_

Ukraine: YAY! *Bumps into someone* Oh s-sorry!

Canada: It's ok... I'm used to it...

China: Ayah! France don't touch me, aru!

France: Oh, hon, hon~ so you are playing 'ard to get!

England: You bloody frog! Don't you get it he doesn't want you touching him!

France: So you want me touching you?

England: A-Ah! No get off me you bloody git!

Estonia: How immature *Typing on laptop*

Latvia: E-E-Estonia I think Mister Russia is in a bad mood!

Lithuania: P-Poland? What are you doing?

Poland: Like I'm totally trying to hold you hand but you keep like freaking out!

Finland: Look Su-san! Everyone is together let's join them!

Sweden: ...Kay...

Greece: What's all the noise about? Hm... Oh *Goes back to sleep*

Japan: Herro everybody *Bows*

_Author: You just had to sneak in there huh?_

Liechtenstein: Ah! H-Hello France. What are you doing?

France: Oh you are so beautiful!

Switzerland: Touch her and you die *Gets out rifle*

Romano: Ack! Don't touch me you bastard!

Spain: Awww! But Lovi! You're so cute!

Mexico: *Laughing her butt off* Ha! You got stuck with him this time! HAHAHAH!

Spain: Maria! *Glomps*

Romano: Haha! See what you get for making fun of me! *Laughing*

Mexico: Dèjamè España!

Spain: So cute! So cute!

Turkey: *Kicks Greece* Whoops

Greece: Hey! *Attacks*

Sealand: HAHA! Those two can't beat my ROCKET PUNCH!

England: What are you doing here! This is only for countries!

_Massive fight breaks out._

_Author: HEY! SHUT UP!_

_Quiet_

_Author: We came here to introduce ourselves not fight! England I invited Sealand here!_

Sealand: Ha!

_Author: Spain, let go of Maria._

Spain: Awww

_Author: France got stand in the corner with your hands behind your back!_

France: :(

_Author: Turkey... Really?_

Turkey: What?

_Author: Well, Maria is that all?_

Mexico: Yeah I think–

America: WAIT! You forgot me the HERO! But it's ok Maria! I know you're deeply and madly in love with me so I forgive you!

Maria: PINCHI GRINGO! *Being held back by Spain* Let me go! I'm going too kick his American ASS! España! Let me go! Dèjamè! GAH! IM GOING TO KILL YOU! Hungary let me see your frying pan! Oh wait better yet! Belarus gimme a knife! LET ME KILL THIS IDIOT!

_Author: I knew this would happen. Well I do believe that's all the time we have... My name is Jocelyn and this has been Ask Hetalia the intro... Please ask questions and make dares! Oh almost forgot you can ask the Chibis stuff too! _


	2. ALFRED PUT SOME FING CLOTHES ON!

Mexico: Ok hello and welcome back to Ask Hetalia! First a few announcements! Jocelyn has decided to update every week! Or until she gets ten reviews! So ask/dare away! Also feel free to ask more than one character a question per review.

America: *Muffled voice* Will you get off me now?

Mexico: Not until your needed... Ok so on with the questions!

Mexico: First question comes from SacredDawn...

**Dares? *_* They can be perverted? *_* Oh boy I'm going to have too much fun with this. XD**

Hungary: Please do make them perverted *U* and _PLEASE_ have fun *Evil smirk*

**I'll ask England a question.**

England: Ask away!

**So, England. If you had to choose to spend a whole night in bed with America or France, who would you choose? And yes you must choose either America or France *evil smirk***

England: What! I-I would very much rather be alone thank you very much!

Mexico: It clearly states you have to pick.

England: Who made you in charge?

_Jocelyn: I did now answer! I like this question_

England: You would, *Sigh* I don't understand you Yaoi loving fangirls... *Sigh* well, I suppose America because he wouldn't do anything.

America: *Pushes Mexico off* Haha, you so sure about that Babe?

England: Gah! What then the frog! At least he's better at... you know...

Hungary: HOW WOULD YOU KNOW? Please speak clearly and into the microphone *Holds up microphone*

America: What! But Artie! *Pouts*

France: Oh, hon, hon~ so you did enjoy it?

England: *blush* Oh bloody hell! I'm just going to stay quiet!

Mexico: Wow... Ok next question is from Gematachi...

**Dare to Liet: Give up on Belarus, and kiss Poland, or I will get Russia to get you. (A threat? Nooo...Kinda...okay, yeah, it is just do as I say)**

**Dare to Poland: Kiss back. Like, a lot.**

Liet: W-What? U-uh please don't send mister Russia to get me! I'll do it. *Steps closer to Poland*

Poland: Like, you didn't have to dare me! *Smiles*

Mexico: Hold it lovebirds! I warn the reader if you don't like yaoi or just don't want to read a badly written kissing scene...

_Jocelyn: Hey! I tried!_

Mexico: like I said bad written kissing scene then just skip to next question... or our reactions.

**Liet POV**

I stepped closer to Poland blushing. I had always harbored a crush on him but covered it up by saying I had a thing for Belarus with fear I might get rejected. Then when I heard Mexico was hosting this thing I signed us up in hope of something like this happening. Now that it was I was happy he agreed to it. He turned towards me with a smile on his face. I smiled back stepping closer. We were so close a small movement could bring our lips together. I felt everyone's eyes on me as I closed my eyes and moved forward kissing my best friend. I licked his bottom lip asking for entrance that he quickly granted...

**Poland POV**

His tongue slipped into my mouth exploring it. His kiss was soft and sweet, just like him. Although I loved it, it got boring after a while, so I tangled my fingers in his perfect brown hair and pulled him closer deepening our kiss. Liet was so sweet he was still so gentle. Time to take over. I started fighting for dominance and surprisingly he didn't give in. Luckily that did the trick, finally Liet was being more passionate more... rough. He pulled me closer and started playing with my hair. For one I didn't care if it got messed up... After what felt like forever we pulled away panting.

Poland: Like... Wow Liet.

Liet: Yah... You think my hair is perfect?

Poland: Well, duh! You're like super hot Liet!

Liet: *Blush* thank you... You know I love the way you look and the way to talk and-

Romano: Yeah we get it! You in love with the cross-dressing freak!

Hungary: Awwww! Why did you have to stop himmmmmm!

England: Maybe because Japan is nose bleeding and so are you.

Hungary: Oh! Whoops!

Japan: Ah! So sorry!

_Jocelyn: Well Gematachi I hope that was worth your acrylic nails! Haha! You know what I mean!_

Mexico: Well... Ok next question by FANGALICIOUS

**Kay so Canada... HAPPY LOUIS RIEL DAY! **

Canada: E-eh? Oh thank you... Oh and you too, even if this is published a long time after... Hehehe

Mexico: That wasn't a question FANGALICIOUS.

_Jocelyn: So what you can send messages too I guess..._

Mexico: You change the rules too much... Anyway back to questions next one is from... Uh... Ribike D'Crazy

**... So China... What do u think about France hitting on you? And what would u like to use to kill him and how would u do it?**

China: AYAH! I hate it when France hits on me, aru! And I would set 1,000 angry pandas at him! Well, I guess that answers the second question as well, aru.

**And America, I dare u to strip down and dance like a monkey around the whole, and I mean the WHOLE place**

America: Wh-What? Well ok I am the hero... *Strips off clothes*

Spain: Lovi, close your eyes!

Romano: Get off me bastard! I'm not a fucking three year old!

Mexico: ACK! Pinchi gringo! *Closes eyes*

France: Oh, hon, hon~

America: There!

_Jocelyn: *eyes closed* yeah it said you have to dance around the whole place like a monkey._

America: RIGHT! *Dances around like monkey bumping into someone*

England: A-ah! Bloody wanker! Get away from me!

America: Haha! Sorry! So can I put my clothes on?

_Jocelyn: It didn't say you could._

America: Wait- but! That means I have to wait till the next chapter till someone lets me put on clothes!

_Jocelyn: Yeah sorry (to everyone)._

America: Well damn. Fine but this is gunna make other dares really awkward.

Mexico: *Eyes closed* Come on Jocelyn just let the gringo put on clothes!

_Jocelyn: *Eyes closed* Sorry I wish I could... really, REALLY, wish I could but it didn't say he could._

Mexico: Whatever but I'm not opening my eyes to read the next question! Just let France he has no problem with this!

_Jocelyn: France?_

France: Gladly! Now next question my little amoureux (lovers)! Next question is from... yoh tomoe

**I dare Greece to spend a night with Japan and give all the details *mischievous grin***

Greece: Eh? Ok come on Japan. *drags away by hand*

Japan: U-uh wait what?

_Jocelyn: you shall get your story of what happened next chapter... _

**I dare Romano to hold Spain's hand for the rest of the show**

Spain: Yay! Thank you yoh tomoe! *Holds out hand*

Romano: For the rest of the show or chapter?

_Jocelyn: Uh... till yoh tomoe says so._

Romano: fine *holds hand* I hate you.

Mexico: Ha!

Romano: *Glare*

**Last: I dare germany to kiss Italy nd they must use tongue plus it has to be long**

Italy: Ve~ Ok! Doitsu!

Germany: *Sigh* fine.

Prussia: Yeah west! Get some! *Gets hit in the head with frying pan* Ack!

Mexico: Again must warn!

Germany POV

I stepped closer to the excited Italy. I couldn't believe I was doing this. I knew signing up for this thing was going to end badly. Suddenly Italy was right in front of me standing on his toes. I sighed and closed the space between us. Immediately he put his arms around my neck. I started slowly, but Italy being Italy I could tell he was excited. Weirdly enough he was the one to part my lips open and slide his tongue in... Well... this wasn't too bad...

Italy POV

As I was kissing Doitsu and I knew I was red. I'm pretty sure he was blushing too but I was so happy. Him being him he tried to start slowly but I couldn't wait. I parted his lips with my own and slid my tongue in. Immediately he responded by wrestling for dominance with his own tongue. So maybe Doitsu is stronger than me at everything else but I'm Italian! I will not let him win at the romantic stuff. So our tongues danced together for a while till (surprisingly) he gave up. I smirked against his lips and let out a small moan. He snaked his arms around my waste and pulled me closer. I knew this would have lasted longer (and gone further than just kissing) if a small thud didn't interrupt us.

Austria: Uh... Elizabeth are you ok?

Elizabeth: *On floor* Yeah... just... wow. That was like 8 minutes of rare Germany Italy yaoi. And I was there live.

Germany: E-eight minutes?

Spain: *holding back Romano* S-si.

Romano: Get the fuck away from him you stupid potato bastartd!

Italy: Ve~ That was fun! *Hugs Germany*

Germany: *Blush* uh y-yeah... *Looks down and steps away*

_Jocelyn: Was that ok? Gah I am really self-conscious when it comes to writing this stuff..._

France: Oh? There is one more thing from yoh tomoe...

**I love this p.s my name is Jocelyn too**

_Jocelyn: Oh thanks! And that is epic I've only met one other Jocelyn and it was spelled weird._

France: You know in my country Jocelyn is a boy's name.

_Jocelyn: *Runs into room. Then Slaps France* I'm a girl! *Runs out*_

_France: What just happened?_

_Jocelyn: *Back to being just a voice* Hey so guess what... It took me forever to update this... I was just waiting to see if I could get ten reviews but no... so next Sunday I will (hopefully) update! Oh and testing starts soon so uh... I'll try kay! Wish me luck! Say bye everyone_

Every one: bye!

America: Can I put some close on? Please!


	3. FOR TEXAS!

Mexico: Hey guys so *gets pushed down by invisible force* Ahhhh!

_Hey people! Wow I cannot believe this! I uploaded this like last night before I fell asleep (at like 2 in the morning) and I wake up, check my email, and see SIX reviews! Well this is so awesome that I've decided to post every 6 reviews instead of ten! So First lets see what happened with Greece and Japan..._

Japan: Nothing happened... We just slept.

Mexico: Doubt it... HEY GREECE! *Poke Greece* he won't wake up...

Turkey: I got this... WAKE UP YOU LITTLE BRAT! *Kicks Greece* WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING ASLEEEP WE'RE AT A FUCKING MEETING! *Kicks Greece*

Greece: What the- Hey you old pedophile, get away from me.

Mexico: What did you and Japan do last night...

Greece: Oh? Uh... the usual we walked around... I told him about my gods... and we had sex...

Japan: I oh... Uh... No I...

_S'okay! We saw it coming... I refuse to write it out though... sorry... So on with the questions._

Mexico: No! The gringo still doesn't have any clothes on.

_Fine... France..._

France: Hehehehehehe

Romano: What the hell is wrong with him?

_I think he read some future questions_... _France! SNAP THE FUCK OUT OF IT!_

France: What? Oh... uh oui the questions... First one is from yandreaxx

**Poor America ~ /3**

America: Thank you! I'm so happy someone feels my pain (awkwardness)

**Alright, I dare America to put on his clothes... Except the top XD**

America: Sweet! *Gets dressed*

England: It says everything but the top you git...

America: Oh right *takes top off*

_You would notice Iggy_

**Also because of love Spamano sooo much XD I dare Romano to sit on Spain's lap**

Romano: Seriously! What the fuck is wrong with you people!

Spain: Don't be so mean Lovi~

Romano: I swear if there is one more "Spamano" dare...

France: Oh hon hon hon...

Romano: What the fu-

Spain: Sit on boss' lap! *Pulls Romano on lap*

Romano: Gah! *Sigh* fine but just for this chapter... This sucks... *mumbles in Italian*

Spain: SO CUTE! *Snuggles*

**Lastly I dare Prussia to kiss Canada sexily on the lips -shot-**

Mexico: Warning badly written kissing scene!

_*Sticks out tongue*_

Prussia: Sweet! Hey Mattie!

Canada: E-eh? Wha-

Prussia POV

I pulled Mattie close, took off his glasses and kissed him. Damn he was sexy. That little squeal he let out was just...damn. I pulled him even closer snaking my arms around his waste and leaning into it more. I licked his bottom lip for entrance and he granted it. I explored his mouth. He was so sweet. Literally he tasted like maple syrup. He snaked his arms around my neck and I let out a low moan when he pulled me closer to him. He started wrestling for dominance. I could tell he knew what he was doing...

Canada POV

I snaked my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. He let out a small moan and I almost smirked. Instead I just let him have control for a while. I was usually invisible but I could feel all eyes on me now. I'm sure I was redder than the maple leaf on my flag, but I was enjoying it. (Gilbert didn't bag about nothing he was pretty good at this) Determined to not be the only on blushing I tried to gain dominance. Since it wasn't really working I went to plan "b". I started playing with his sliver hair and I moved away from his mouth. I started kissing down his jaw line until I felt the blush hot on his face. I smirked and kissed him one more time before pulling away and putting my glasses back on.

Prussia: *Blush* U-uh... Where did that come from? *Fixes hair*

France: From my side of course I am so proud of my little Matthew! *Hugs Canada*

Canada: E-eh! I... Uh... I have no idea what came over me I'm sorry Gil

Prussia: Hey don't apologize! *Kisses cheek*

Canada: *Blush*

Hungary and Japan: *Nose bleed*

Mexico: ... Wow... Uh next question/dare thing... This is from... Else

**It's one more week and five days until the Eurovision Song Contest. But I am already in the mood NOW. Would anyone be kind enough to sing his candidate's song for me? (Austria, I dare you to NOT stop them - even if they sing so badly that your ears begin bleeding. xD)**

**And would the following countries please explain to me the titles of their songs. I am really curious whether there is a background story to them... (country: title)**

**Belarus: I love Belarus**

Belarus: Isn't it obvious...

**Belgium: With love baby**

Belgium: Well I try to do everything with love :)

**England: I can (you can... what o.O)**

England: I can do a lot of things...

America and France: Yes you can...

England: S-shut up!

**Finland: Da Da Dam (Who came up with this title?)**

Finland: Well... *Looks down* I like the song...

Sweden: *Hugs Finland*

**Germany: Taken by a stranger**

Germany: Prussia choose it... I have no power over this...

**Greece: watch my dance (What dance? Show us please! XD)**

Greece: Uh... I don't remember choosing that song?

Trukey: hehehehehe...

Greece: Bastard! *Fight breaks out*

**Hungary: What about my dreams?**

Hungary: Well I've helped Austria achieve his dreams but he won't help with mine...

Austria: That's because it involves me in a made outfit and Prussia as my master...

**Italy: Madness of Love**

Italy: oh I like this song because look at my fratello! He is always so mad! But it's ust cus he loves Spain! Ve~

Romano: What? I do NOT!

Spain: Oh Lovi! *Snuggle*

**Latvia: Angel in Disguise**

Latvia: Because I'm h-hoping for an angel to come save me f-from Mr. Russia!

Russia: Did you call me Latvia?

Latvia: No! I... NO!

**Russia: Get you**

Everyone: You really have to ask?

Russia: Well... I am out to get many people right now so I dedicate this to them *Evil smile*

**Spain: Que me quiten lo bailao (translated something like "they cant take the good things I've lived")**

Spain: Well because no one can ever take my Lovi away! *Snuggle more*

Romano: GAH! Can't breath! Shit let go!

**Sweden: Popular**

Sweden: I am popular.

**Switzerland: In love for a while**

Switzerland: Not explaining that!

Lichtenstein: Didn't you say it was because of you and Mr. Austria?

Switzerland: I said no such thing!

**And final question to all: Who do you think has the best chances this year?**

Everyone who is in it: Me!

_Sorry I have no idea what the Euro vision thing is! SO SORRY! I DID MY BEST!_

Mexico: Whatever... Next thing comes from... LiveEatBreathRepeat

**Hey guys and gals~**

Everyone: HEY!

**Ok dare time!**

**1. France I dare you to give a simple no tongue what-so-ever, but make it sweet and meaningful kiss to England. He needs the lovin' here.**

France: My pleasure!

England: Get away you bloody wanker!

_I'm only gunna do England POV!_

England POV

He came closer and closer still, till finally I was up against a wall. Since he was taller than me he was looking down. Oh bloody hell. I knew he was going to rape me! Right then and there. But what he did next surprised me. I slowly leaned down took my face in his hands and gently, lovingly kissed me. Automatically closed my eyes. I wasn't used to this side of him. Any chance he got he would assault my mouth with his kisses but this was soft, kind, dare I even say loving. I have no idea what was going through my mind when I responded to his kiss. Perhaps I just wasn't thinking. Few moments after I started kissing him back he pulled away. I must be out of my mind because I wanted it to last longer.

France: There done. I hope you feel loved my dear.

England: Uh...

**2. Spain, confess your feelings for the boy holing your hand. We all know you have feelings for him~**

Spain: I do. I really do. Lovino Vargas I love you. I love you more than all the tomatoes in the world, more than the sun and the moon put together. Lovino I love you so much. It makes me sad when you reject my feelings but I let it go so I can stay with you. I want to see you happy and smiling. When I hear about your many ex girlfriends/boyfriends I want to cry. I want to know that you are mine, and only mine. Lovino Vargas I love you for you and not your country, not because of your grandfather, or your brother. I love you because you are you. Te quiero. (I love you)

Romano: I-I... Ti amo bastartdo... (I love you bastard)

Everyone (even me): Awwwwwwwww

Romano: *blush* shut up!

Spain: *hugs* Lovi you look like a tomato!

Romano: Don't ruin the moment... *Mumbles in Italian*

**3. And Hungary, make sure you get each of the scenarios above on camera and give me a copy.**

Hungary: Didn't have to dare me! *Puts down camera*

**That is all. Have a nice day~**

Everyone: You too!

Mexico: Kay so next thing is from...

France: Can I read this one!

Mexico: Sure...

France: This is from... KyAnna

**Ay Aniki~ (That's you America) I dare you to hold Romano in a hug and whisper sweet nothings in his ear. Spain you must watch all from a corner in the room. In other words NO INTERFEARING! And don't let go of Romano till I say so!**

Romano: What

Spain: No!

America: sure whatever...

Romano: Let go! *Gets dragged away*

Spain: Lovi! *Held back by Maria*

Maria: Sorry España.

America: *Hugs Romano* you are so cute when... *Continues*

Romano: *blush* you are all freaks let go of me!

Spain: Let go of me! I'm going to kill him! That pinchi gringo! *Proceeds to yell and swear in Spanish*

_Psycho Spain is scary... Well at least we know were Maria gets it..._

Mexico: Hey!

_Maria! Look at the review The Animanga Girl left! *Shows next question/dare thing*_

Spain and Mexico: *read quietly*

**I dare:**

**1.-Meixco to tie Alfred to a chair and kiss him one time (no tongue) take Texas back then slap him twice (EXTRA HARD!)(Think about the Guadalupe-Hidalgo treaty while slapping)**

Mexico: *Evil smirk* I really like you Animanga Girl... Hahahaha

_Oh God no! Psycho Mexico is even scarier!_

Mexico: *Tackles America*

America: What the fu-

Mexico: This is for my land you stole! *Ties America to chair*

America: Ow! What the hell that hurt!

Mexico: Oh I'm so very sorry... *Kisses lightly on lips*

America: *Blush* Wh-what?

Mexico: *Takes Texas*

America: Hey!

Mexico: This, my dearest Alfred *Slaps twice* that was for stealing MY Texas! *Slaps one more time* that was just because you're a jerk! *Puts on glasses* Feels good to wear these again.

America: Ow... What the hell?

Mexico: It was a dare... Oh look there is more...

**Keep texas until someone says the contraire. Same with Alfred, he will stay tired until someone say the contraire**

Mexico: Thank you.

_I LOVE THIS! Oh god you are epic!_

**2.-Hungary say something sweet to Prussia**

Hungary: Do I have to?

Prussia: Yes you do!

Mexico: Wait there is more...

**3.-Prussia not making a jerk-like comment to what Hungary says :D**

Hungary: Ha!

Prussia: Whatever just go.

Hungary: Uh... Well you were really nice when we were kids and I wish we could be friends like that again...

Prussia: ... Really?

Hungary: Yeah...

Prussia: Uh... Thanks...

**4.-(This is fore Hungary) I want Japan give a long hug to Greece (must take two whole minutes)**

Japan: He's asleep.

Hungary: Just do it!

Japan: o-ok... *Lies down next to Greece and hugs* See I hugging him.

Greece: *Turns over in sleep and Hugs Japan*

Japan: A-ah!

Hungary: I am very much enjoying this... *Records*

TWO MINUTES LATER!

Japan and Greece: *Asleep*

Hungary: AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!

_Well till next time! Thanks for all the reviews! You people rock! Love you all and if you'll excuse me I think Arthur is about to torture Alfred..._


	4. Canada has a cute moment :

_Hey guys I'm soooo sorry this was late! My computer crashed! You know it was one of the emails where you get a viruse! Except you don't open the attachment you just open the email! IT SUCKES! I AM SOOOO SORRRYYYYY! Ok so it was dead for about three weeks then I had to rewrite this like five times cus there was a glitch where it kept deleting all my work! So I just got a new computer... yeah..._

Mexico: What does he have that I don't... I get her back for one second then what happens... I have to return her in the next fucking chapter... *Mumble mumble*

_*Sigh* don't mind her she is just sad because of the first review... Looks like America is gunna be hosting this..._

America: What... Oh uh... well I can't really read stuff. I don't have my glasses and I'm tied to a chair... On top of that I'M COLD! Just saying... Can I at least put my bomber jacket on?

_No... Anyways! Uh England you want to?_

England: Fine I'll do it for now... First review comes from... Vine8Ky

**Hey I'm back!**

England: Welcome back

**Maria, honey GIVE MY STATE BACK TO AMERICA! And please untie him.**

Mexico: Do I have to?

_Do it..._

Maria: Fine but you know what... Texas just can't handle being Mexican! *Takes out Knife*

America: Is that a knife?

Mexico: *Cuts rope* There happy Gringo...

America: Sweet! Now give me Texas back.

Mexico: *takes off glasses* I'm sorry to The Animanga Girl... I tried... *Give glasses back*

America: Cool! Thanks Vine8Ky!

Maria: *Tear* Damnit! That land should be mine... *Sulk in corner*

America: Uh... I feel kinda bad... The hero is supposed to be saving the damsel in distress not making the damsel distressed...

England: Whatever... There's more.

**Sorry Spain, not really. Anywho~ I would like for Kiku to tell Swizterland about his daydreams of him in a dress.**

Spain: You made my poor Lovi suffer...

Romano: Uh... Not really...

_Spain is still a psycho... He should be fine by next question..._

Japan: U-h Hai... Uh Switzerland...

Switzerland: Hm?

Japan: When I first heard of you I thought you were going to be a cross dresser who sang on top of mountains *Tells about the whole YOHOHO TRALALA Thing*

Switzerland *eye twitch* Gets out Rifle... *Covers Liechtenstein's ears* YOU MOTHER BEEP I'M A BEEP KILL YOU! YOU PIECE OF BEEP! BEEP YOU STUPID BEEP HOLE AND WHY DON'T YOU JUST GO BEEP YOURSELF CUS THAT'S THE ONLY PERON WHO WOULD BEEP YOU! *Uncovers her ears."

_Swissy no killing during the chapter!_

Switzerland: Fine... Don't call me that.

**Um, I guess that's all... oh wait yeah! Romano give America a Victory hug. Scratch that everyone give America one!**

**He just defeated Osama Bin laden!**

**~KyAnna**

Everyone: *Group hugs America*

America: Yeah I know I rock! Yup, I am a super awesome hero! You know what KyAnna you deserve a hug too *Hugs KyAnna*

_Maria... You have to hug him._

Mexico: No.

_Maria..._

America: Don't worry about it she must be to shy to hug the one she is deeply and madly in love with!

Maria: Pinchi Gringo! *Kick in the place no guy wants to kicked* I do NOT love you!

America: Ack! *High pitched voice* that hurts... *Falls to the floor*

England: *Sigh* Looks like I'm hosting the rest too... This one is from Ella

**YOU GUYS ARE AWEOME!**

Everyone: Thanks!

**I haven't read your books but since I am good friends with Jocelyn I hear rants about you every day. Yah... Well, to say something, Mexico, you should gag America and since he is already tied to a chair, lock him in a room and then you can do whatever you want with him *Evil smirk* have fun!**

Mexico: YES! I LOVE YOU ELLA! *Tackles Alfred and ties to chair again*

America: Ack! wh-what the?

Mexico: *Gags Alfred and drags him into a room* Call me if there is anything you need!

America: *Muffled pleas for help*

Mexico: *slams door*

_Since when was there a room there_

England: No idea... Wait... You rant about us.

_Yeah but mostly Gilbert, Antonio and Francis... Sometime about Alfred... And Romano too... Next review!_

England: Well next review is from the one who started the feud between Alfred and Maria... Oh joy... It's the Animanga Girl

_Don't listen to him! I love your reviews! Keep them coming!_

**Hey, Thanks for updating so soon... I really love what you did with the dare... *Insert evil Mexican face***

_Hehe... kind of ironic... Oh and thanks! I try with the dares... I think Maria had fun too :)_

**I dare...**

**1.-Mexico to 'modify' Alfred's bomber jacket so there would be only the number of states before the US-Mexico war (Make Alfred watch)**

_Kay... MARIA I HAVE A DARE FOR YOU! COME OUT! BRING ALFRED._

Maria: *Peeks out* Huh? Ok! *Drags Alfred out*

England: What the bloody hell did you do to him?

Maria: What?

England: Just look at him!

America: *smiling and singing Yankee Doodle dandy* Hehehe...

Maria: Uh... What's the dare? *Reads* *Evil smirk* Oh Alfred...

Alfred: Huh?

Maria: What's this? *Holds up bomber jacket*

Alfred: My favorite jacket...

Maria: And what's this number stand for?

Alfred: The number of states I have... *gasp* you wouldn't

Maria: Oh I would and I am! *Sits in corner working on the jacket* *Evil laugh*

Alfred: MY JACKET! *Struggles*

Maria: Done! *Holds up jacket (That now has the number 27 on it)* Like it Alfred?

America: MY JACKET! MY AWESOME HEROIC JACKET! *Sob*

Maria: See! Mattie isn't the only one who can make you cry!

_Yeah you can put your jacket back on..._

America: My heroic Jacket...

Maria: Back to the room! *Drags into room*

England: I'm surprised you let these things happen...

_If it was up to me... hehehehe *Evil smirk*_

England: O.o I'm not going to ask...

**2.-Canada to give a sweet kiss to Ukraine (I know there is something going on with you both (**¬¬**) NO interference from Russia or Belorussia**

Ukraine: **BOING, BOING **What? Did someone need me?

Canada: E-eh? I uh...

_You're gunna do it you know why?_

Canada: Why?

_Because the dare (demand) told you to... (And I love this paring almost as much as I love Hungary and Prussia)_

Canada: B-but!

_Come on at least you're getting noticed! And we all know you like her so just do it._

Canada: B-but I'm shy... *Blushes and looks down*

France: I got this... Matthew Williams!

Canada: Y-Yeah?

France: I did not raise you like this! Have I failed as a father and mentor to my dearest Canada? You are French! Ignore the weak British side!

England: Hey!

France: Just do it! You are my son and I will not tolerate behavior like this! Now you will go kiss her! oui?

Canada: Oui! *Walks over to Ukraine*

Ukraine POV

Matthew walked over to me blushing. I had no I dea what was going on so when he got really close I automatically backed up.

"Uh hello Matthew." I looked up at him (weird how tall he is... well he is the second biggest nation in the world). He gave a half smile, and what he did next I did not expect. He leaned down and kissed me. It was a sweet gentle kiss. Like the kind we shared when no one was watching. The only reason I didn't expect the sweet kiss was because Mattie was so shy he never really liked public displays of affection. I started kissing back snaking my arms around his neck. After a while he pulled me in closer deepening the kiss. He had his arms around my waist and mine were around his neck. It was so loving, and sweet that I could hardly believe what was going on. When we finally pulled apart he rested his forehead on mine. We shared a brief moment that was ruined by the "Awwww"s from our fellow nations. He sighed and before he pulled away he whispered in my ear, "I love you." I blushed and I saw he was blushing too as he walked back to Francis who was congratulating him.

_AWWWWWWWWWWW! MATTIE! _

Canada: I... Uh...

France: See England that is one way to tell America and Canada apart! My dearest Matthew is romantic thanks to me and that Alfred is just awkward thanks to you.

England: Excuse me you FROG?

_Hey lets not start! There is more._

**Now I have some questions**

_Please ask away :)_

**1.- For my favorite NAFTA trio (minus Alfred)**

**what does it feel to invade the US? (the 1812 war & Pancho villa in Columbus)**

NAFTA trio: Well... *Evil smirks*

_NO, NO, NO! HOLD IT! I am not writing any smex scenes so you can just take your stories out of here!_

Trio: YOU'RE NO FUN!

**2.- Hungary and Prussia, Is there any Unresolved Sexual Tesnsion between you? I want honest answer (No frying pan punches nor jerk-like comments)**

Prussia: Why does everyone think that! They're resolved ok! Our sexual tensions are resolved! I mean really look at me! Who could resist? Right Lizzy.

Hungary: Don't call me that! And that is not true! She said no jerk-like comments!

Prussia: That wasn't a comment that's the truth.

Hungary: No I'm saying the truth! Nothing has ever happened never will happen and there is no unresolved sexual tension! There is no sexual tension! God Gilbert!

_You know what we let the readers decide! Who do you think is telling the truth? Prussia or Hungary?_

**3.- I dare EVERYONE to notice Canada for the rest of the fic :) (Love you mattie)**

Mattie: Uh... Eh? Thank you.

**Ps. The Author is awesome ;)**

_Thanks! _

England: if you're so awesome then why don't you endure dares?

_I can!_

England: No you cant.

_I can! And I will! You can now ask me questions! Go on ask ahead!_

England: Well I do believe That's the end. Good-

_Oh no there is one more from __**The Living Addict**_

**Omg XD I dare America to be out of his chair.**

**And get Texas back.**

_MARIA YOU HAVE TO LET ALFRED OUT! AND GIVE HIM BACK HIS GLASSES._

Maria: Again?

_Yah :(_

Maria: Well fine *unties Alfred and gives back glasses* there :'( Imma go sulk *sits in corner.

America: Sweet! Woah! *Falls on floor* she did something to my legs! She did something to my legs!

_They're tied together Idiot!_

America: Oh... I knew that.

**I dare England to say sorry for spilling oil into the gulf (BP)**

**He has to say sorry with a striptease (police uniform style)**

**Sorry Iggy ;)**

England: What NO WAY! *Is magically changed to police Iggy* What the?

_Don't worry I will not writ a strip tease... I will however do what they do in other ask hetalias... You will give a stri teas to one character. But The Living Addict will decide._

England: WAIT WHAT?

_So that is the end of our show today! I'm sorry if the question answers were not satisfying :( I try hard! So sorry! I will update sooner now that I have a new laptop! Kay byeeee Oh and remember to dare and ask me questions tooooo :)_


	5. WHAT ARE YOU DOING JAPAN?

_Who wants to do this one? Maria won't stop sulking!_

Sealand: Oh, oh! Can I? Can I?

_Sure read the first review_

Sealand: Cool! First today is **Vine8Ky**... she says...

**¡Hola! How y'all doin?**

Spain: Great thanks!

America: Really you can't answer in Spanish?

Spain: I see no point :)

Everybody: *Face palm*

**So~ I would first like to thank the Authoress for just being plain AWESOME... and America-nii-kun for the hug**

America: Sure I love my people!

_I FEEL LOVED! *Makes heart with hands*_

**But anyway, back to dares!**

**China, I dare you to slap England's butt and wink at him**

China: What aru? I've never heard of this paring! I don't like this aru!

_Suck it up..._

China: *Looks at England*

England: *Oblivious*

China: *Slaps butt and winks*

England: What the! You git what the bloody hell was that?

China: A dare aru! I- Uh- No- I... *pout* aruuuuu :(

**Liechtendtein, (Ugh did I spell that right?) Give a kiss on the cheek to Sealand. Swiss if you interfere, a rein of Swiss fan girls will invade your home tonight... –evil laugh-**

Swiss: Damn... Fine... *Glares at Sealand*

Liechtenstein: I think you meant to put an _s_ not a _d_ so I'll give it to yah... You did spell it right :) Oh uh... Peter.

Sealand: Yeah?

Liechtenstein: *Kisses on cheek* *Blushes*

Sealand: *Blushes*

Swiss: Don't get used to it... *glares*

**Question**

**England, why are you so nitpicky over America's English, but not anyone else's?**

England: Because I raised him! I expect better from him. And yes I know I raised Canadia too but the frog also raised him! What can you expect?

Canada & France: Hey!

**Ok bai, I's done now~!**

Everyone: Bye!

Sealand: Come back soon!

_YOU'RE SO CUTE! _

Sealand: *Smile* well next review is from... Uh... **Mattie Williams**?

Canada: Huh?

**Hellooooo all ye countries and former countries!**

Rome: Thank you! You noticed me!

**To Belarus: Did you know your brother's gay? He is! Therefore I dare you to NOT stalk him for three chapters!**

Belarus: He's BI!

_Get out!_

Belarus: Fine! I'll be back my brother *disappears*

_Creepy..._

Russia: THANK YOU! *Hugs reviewer*

**To Russia: I dare you to be meek and Canada-like for the rest of this chapter!**

Russia: *Lets go* What?

_You gotta!_

Russia: Fine... Eh?

**To France: Iggy n'est pas le vôtre! Il est de l'Amérique! (Iggy is not yours! He's America's!)**

America: Damn right!

France: Bien sûr que non! II est á moi! (Hell no! He is mine)

England: I don't belong to either of you!

France: Ohoho... You were mine last night... you even called me your mast-

England: *Covers France's mouth* you wanker!

_Uh... I don't want to know..._

**Hey, guess what?**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**I HAVE A DARE FOR ZE AUTHOR!**

_YAY!_

**I DARE YOU TO**

**-drumroll-**

**BECOME A CHARACTER (NOT JUST A VOICE) IN THIS STORY AND KISS FRANCE**

_How did I know? Well... uh... ok... BUT I AINT WRITIN THIS OUT!_

*Girl with short curly hair and kitty ears comes out of nowhere*

Jocelyn: Uh... Hi... *Waves*

Maria: What's with the kitty ears?

Jocelyn: They cool!

Maria: And a Death Note shirt?

Jocelyn: So?

Maria: This is Hetalia!

Jocelyn: No this is SPARTA!

Maria: LAME!

Jocelyn: *Sticks out tongue*

France: *Kisses on cheek*

Jocelyn: *Squeak* what was that for?

France: I do believe you are forgetting part of ze dare non?

Jocelyn: Right... Do I gotta?

Maria: Yup... PAY BACK!

Jocelyn: Meh... *Stand on tip toes and kisses France*

Maria: I'm so writing this out...

Jocelyn POV

I stood on my toes and kissed France. He grabbed me by the waist and pulled me closer deepening the kiss. I pushed against his chest but he was surprisingly strong. He lifted me off my feet, which made me gasp a little. He took the opportunity to slide his tongue inside my mouth. I expected it to be rough and passionate but it was kind and sweet and caring and wow... I started kissing back. I just as I started enjoying it he put me down and pulled away. I looked up at him and he was smirking down at me.

Jocelyn: B-bastard... *blush*

France: You loved it didn't you? *Steps closer to Jocelyn*

Jocelyn: Meep! M-Maria, make him stop! *Hides behind Maria*

Maria: You are such a baby *laughs*

Jocelyn: Why don't you go kiss Alfred!

Maria: Don't go there!

Jocelyn: I already did!

Sealand: Next review! This is from **dani icarus!**

**O hai peoples! Hungary was right, not Prussia.**

Hungary: Thank you.

Prussia: Lies...

**These next two dares Hungary must record and send to me. OH and please don't write these out miss author.**

Jocelyn: Can do! *Salutes*

Hungary: Same! *Holds camera*

**Russia- Give Canada a big kiss then an even BIGGER hug! Belarus, your not allowed to do anything. Infact, you go be locked in closet until next chapter.**

Belarus: Every one hates me! *Goes into closet. Stops before entering* Why is there blood and beer bottles in here?

Maria: That's my torture room!

Belarus: *Shrugs* I'll be here if you need me brother...

Russia: (Still meek) U-uh... Ok... *Kisses Canada*

Canada: E-eh!

Russia: *Hugs Canada*

Canada: Can't breath!

**Japan – Give America a big kiss and an even BIGGER hug. I don't care if Greece watches.**

Japan: Greece is asleep. So... *Kisses and Hugs America*

America: Cool! *Bear hugs*

Japan: Ah- I- Gah!

**America- The song happy Birthday was written in which state?**

**Maria- If he gets it wrong kick him were no man wants to be kicked then set him on fire. If he gets it right, Set him on fire. Either way you can set him on fire. :)**

America: Crap... Uh... OH MAI GAWD PRESSURE! I DON'T DO WELL UNDER PRESSURE! *Gets kicked* Ack! *Falls to ground*

Maria: *Evil laugh* *sets Alfred on fire*

America: HOLLY BEEP! BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP! *Ice cold water is dumped on him*

Jocelyn: Shut up gringo. *Puts bucket down*

Maria: That didn't last long enough...

America: T-thanks

**K tnx bai. (Runs and hides where no other fan/nation can find her)**

Jocelyn: Bye!

**P.S Hai Sealand I think you're a country!**

Sealand: Thank you! *Hugs* YAY!

England: he's not...

Sealand: What ever next review by **vodka's sister**

**Hi England!**

**Hi America!**

**So, my dad was watching to gear England's top Gear and they were in France (heaven knows why) and they went across the bridge in Millau**

**France: **

**How do you feel about the Millau Viaduct, the tallest bridge in the world, having a British architect?**

France: I feel just fine about it. In fact I know it was just a token of love from my dearest Iggy

England: NO IT'S NOT!

**England:**

**Do you feel happy or sad that one of your people built the tallest bridge in the world, in France?**

England: Sad! Very sad! And no matter what the frog says I did not build it out of "love"

France: then why did you build it?

America: *Chuckle*

England: I-I lost a bet...

Jocelyn: Awww it's ok Iggy *Hugs*

England: Meh...

**Dare:**

**America, I dare you to kiss England on the lips for however long you like and how ever, uh, intense, I guess I'll say, you want. **

**Kay? Thanks BYE!**

America: Sweet!

England: Don't you da- AH!

America POV

I was next to Arthur in an instant. Before he could finish his sentence I pulled him into a kiss. I expected him to kiss back right away (like usual) but he didn't. I knew he had a thing about public affection so I tried to make him feel like we were the only ones in the room. I pulled him closer and deepened the kiss.I licked his bottom lip for entrance and slowly, hesitantly he granted it. As soon as he did I slid my tongue into his mouth. He was sweet and tasted like tea. I moved my hands down his back and he moaned. He moved his arm around my neck and pulled me closer. I smirked against his lips. I felt one of his hand come to my face and take my glasses off. I heard them land gently on the floor and started deepening the kiss. I moved from his mouth down his jaw line making him moan quietly. Suddenly I felt Arthur being pulled away. I looked up and I could sort of see Francis (and a blushing Iggy *smirk*).

America: What was that for? *Fixes hair and picks up glasses*

Francis: Don't touch my Iggy.

England: Don't touch me you git!

Jocelyn: On top of France's jealously may I point out your shirt?

America: *Looks down* Oh... hehehe *buttons up shirt*

England: *Blush*

Jocelyn: *Rolls eyes* Oh look there is one more thing on this review

**p.s I don't like you France**

France: Why! You must spread love not hate!

Sealand: Next review is from **The Animanga Girl**

**Pffff, it's ok we didn't even want Texas back *Cries in corner***

Maria: no we didn't *Cries in corner with The Animanga Girl* T.T

**Well this I the thing both Liz and Gil are lying, they both care deeply for each other (cofcoflovecofcof) they are on of the best in Hetalia **

**(Also Austria is very boring for hungary)**

Prussia and Hungary: W-what! *Look at each other* I- you? *Blush and look away*

Austria: I take offense to that. *Sips tea*

Jocelyn: Pansy...

**Ok here are my dares**

**1.- since it looks like Iggy loves me so much, I dare hi to be upside down for the chapter (Also bare chested)**

England: Must I?

Jocelyn: Yes.

England: *Takes off shirt* Here goes...

America and France: Hot

England: *Glares and walks over to the rope* wait a rope?

Jocelyn: Quit stalling!

England: Fine *Hangs upside down*

**2.- I dare Maria to give Germany a kiss on the cheek**

Maria: Hm? Germany? M'kay. Hey Ludwig!

Germany: Hm?

Maria: *Stands on tiptoes and kisses on cheek*

Germany: What was that?

Maria: A dare.

Germany: Ok...

**3.- I dare Mattie to remember Kumajirou's name**

Canada: His name is Kumajirou? I thought it was Kumachacha!

Kumajiro: Who are you?

Canada: CANADA!

**4.- I dare France to hit England (hard!)... Arthur I KNOW what you did in May 30 1431...**

France: You bastard!

England: Why'd you have to remind him?

France: *Hits really super hard*

England: *Winces*

France: *Hits again*

England: *Swings on rope* Ow! Shit! What was that!

Prussia and Spain: *hold back France*

**5.- And why not to make Hungary happy I dare Swiss and Austria to hold hands for the rest of this chapter.**

Hungary: *Squeal* do it!

Austria: Fine... *Holds out hand*

Swiss: Ugh *Holds hand*

Hungary: Come with me! We're doing a photo shoot!

Austria: Hungary... must we *Gets pulled away with Swiss*

**6.- I dare everyone to eat chocolate ice cream! Except Alfred he has to eat plain vanilla one...**

America: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Why do you torture me!

Maria: Idiot... *Sees ice cream* ICE CREAM!

Jocelyn: You found her weak spot...

Maria: *Eating ice cream* Mhm! I prefer lime ice cream though! Nom!

**7.- Extra I dare Liz and Gil to be handcuffed to eachother 'till I say so! *insert evil smirk***

Jocelyn: And because I love Gil and value his safety... Liz give me all your possible weapons.

Hungary: *hands over frying pans*

Gil: Thanks Jocy.

Jocelyn: Sure now get over by Liz! *Handcuffs them together* Enjoy...

Prussia: Great...

Liz: *Sigh*

**I really adore the author I dare everyone to give her a hug :3**

Jocelyn: Awwwwww! I adore you too!

Everyone: *Hugs her*

Jocelyn: I feel so loved!

Sealand: We do love you!

Jocelyn: Aww

Sealand: Well next review is from **.**

**Haha LOOOLLL this is so funny.**

Jocelyn: I try thank you

**England: How do you cast your circles? I hear that adding the "dumbeldora the explorer" increases the power of you pentagrams. Is that true?**

England: Wh-what! Who told you! I've never revealed my secrets to anyone!

America: Actually there is a ten minute challenge on YouTube of you saying your chant.

England: *Face palm* Well to answer the question it helps very much along with the "Jack La Toya".

Sealand: Freak... Next up is **Koala-for-ella**

**Italy: I dare you to go without wine for the whole episode Muhahaha**

**Also put wine and Wine glasses around him *evil smirk***

Italy: What no wine! You can't have pasta without wine! NOoooOOOOooooOOOO! *Sobs* Ve...

Romano: This doesn't include me right?

Jocelyn: Well since you have a different name... no it does not...

Italy: Looks up sees wine glasses and wine everywhere. I need wine for my pasta! Please! I'll do anything! Ve! Just let me have wine! *Tear*

Jocelyn: Sorry... Not until next chapter...

**Also 3 The author (JOCY!)**

Jocelyn: Thanks Rett! Heart you too!

Sealand: Hey Jocelyn what's that?

Jocelyn: *Reads dare* Uh... I'll read this one... Hey Vash!

Swiss: What?

Jcoelyn: Do you mind getting Peter, Lilly, and the chibis out of here.

Swiss: Why? *Reads dare* Oh... Ok... *Leads kids out*

Jocelyn: Thanks well this comes from **animangaholic94**

**I dare Japan to do a striptease for everyone!**

Jocelyn: Well have fun Imma hide behind Maria for this! *Hides*

Maria: Don't want to see this *closes eyes*

*Music starts playing*

Japan: This is dishonorable *shame* *Starts stripping*

Hungary: Cant watch *leans head against Prussia and closes eyes* (still hadcuffed)

Prussia: You can watch him have smex with Greece but you can't watch a striptease?

Hungary: Its just to weird!

Prussia: Whatever. *Looks at Hungary* hmph

*Music ends*

Japan: I am ashamed... *Puts clothes back on*

Prussia: Lizzy it's over.

Hungary: *Looks* Oh... uh... thanks *Pulls away realizing she is still leaning on him*

Jocelyn: That is adorable!

Hungary: Shut up!

Jocelyn; There is another one from **animangaholic94**

**Can I add an oc of mine in the dare?**

Jocelyn: Sure Just if possible give me a little description of what they like! Vash! You can come back now!

Swiss: Walks in with kids It's over?

Jocelyn: yeah and so is this chapter! Well like in the first hour I posted I got like 11 reviews so Imma post again :) Thanks for the reviews! Keep em coming! BYE!

Everyone: Bye!

Jocelyn: Remember you can ask grandpa Rome stuff to and Gremania and the Chibis! Just saying! KAY BYE!


	6. Fratello got a b part one

Jocelyn: *Reads reviews* Cool... hehehe... What? *Eyes widen* F-France!

France: Oui?

Jocelyn: *Hands reviews*

France: *Reads* *Eyes widen* what do you want me to do about this?

Jocelyn: Well I have to do it but I have no idea how... Help me?

France: Of course I am the country of love... Lets get you some new clothes first... *Smirks and drags Jocelyn away*

Jocelyn: Prussia! Hungary! You guys are in charge of the reviews don't let Spain or Romano see them! *Squeak*

Prussia: Kay... *Reads reviews* Keseseses

Hungary: What?

Prussia: I'm reading the second review so go on Lizzy...

Maria: Where's Jocelyn?

Prussia: Kesesese busy with France

Maria: What!

Prussia: Not with that with this *Hands second review*

Maria: *Reads* Hahahaha you people are cruel... I love you guys... :)

Hungary: Well ok... Um welcome to ¡Ask Hetalia! First review is oh lovely! Welcome back **Vine8Ky**

**Nice~**

*Cell phone rings*

Hungary: *Picks it up* Hello?

Jocelyn: Tell **Vine8Ky** thanks!

Hungary: Ok Jocelyn says thanks

**Ok, France, how does it make you feel to know that everyone hates you and supports USUK? (i like FrUK)**

France (on phone): Tell **Vine8Ky ** that It feels quite horrible! Oh the pain! Yet knowing at least one person has common sense and is spreading the love makes it all worth it! Thank you!**  
**

Hungary: Yeah... You heard him...

**Switzerland, how come you're so overprotective? And have you ever given Liechtenstein THE TALK?**

Swiss: I'm not over protective! I just don't want any naked Italians near my sister!

Liechtenstein: Bruder... What talk?

Swiss: Uh... Liechtenstein I need to talk to you...

Ten minutes later!

Liechtenstein: D:

Swiss: *cough* Yes I've given her the talk

**Now...DARE TIME!**

**Estonia, go join Belarus...but you have to be topless**

Estonia: M-me? But isn't it Toris she has the crush on?

Lithuania: Apparently not! Good luck!

Estonia: Thanks "brother" *Sigh* I suppose I must... *Takes off top* *Walks into the closet*

Latvia: I don't hear screams so that's good... R-right?

Maria: I soundproofed it

Latvia! What? Why!

Maria: Alfred can scream.

**Sealand, I dare you and America to have a big brother moment**

Sealand: But he's almost as bad as the British bastard!

America: Come on I'm not that bad! At least I can cook!

Sealand: Yeah...

America: Haha plus I'm smart!

Sealand: Hahaha!

Maria: Cute... they bond over their hatred of England.

**Canda, go and kick Cuba's az...even if he's your friend with benefits**

Canada: Friends with benefits? N-no! H-he I!

America: Just kick his az!

Canada: R-right... H-hey Cuba!

Cuba: What do you want America?

Canada: I'M CANADA! *Beats Cuba's AZ!

**And last, Seychelles, go up to Russia and call him a big fluffy Russian teddybear!**

Seychelles: Uh... R-Russia?

Russia: Da?

Seychelles: YOU'RE A BIG FLUFFY RUSSIAN TEDDY BEAR! *Runs and hides behind England*

Russia: Hm? Thank you.

**Oh, and always appreciatin a new chapter from ya Ms. Jocelyn. From Texas, with love!**

Jocelyn: (On phone): Thanks! Sendin my love from California! Hm? I AM NOT WEARING THAT FRANCE!

Hungary: Uh...

Prussia: Kesesese! My turn! Next question from** Mattie Williams**

**I LOVES ZE DEATH NOTE SHIRT!**

**-Cough- sorry.**

Jocelyn (On phone): Thank you it had L on it :)

**To France: ****Amérique du x Angleterre pour toujours et pour toujours! France, être un être cher et le baiser du Canada à la place. La Prusse, l'Amérique et tous les autres pays ne sont pas autorisés à intervenir. (America x England forever and always! France, be a dear and kiss Canada instead. Prussia, America, and all other countries are not allowed to interfere.)**

POOF!

France: I'm back! And no England is mine! And Of course I will give Canada a kiss *evil smirk*

Canada: Papa?

France: *Kisses on cheek* that is what you get for supporting that retched couple!

Canada: *Sighs in relief*

Maria: So what did you do with our author?

France: She is not allowed to come in until the last dare on this review.

Hungary: Why?

France: Ohohoho... Wouldn't you like to know?

Prussia: Kesesesese!

Hungary: YES I WOULD LOVE TO KNOW! *flails arms*

Prussia: Damn calm down Lizzy you'll find out soon enough! Shit! And remember you're still attached to my hand! *Rubs wrist*

**To Hungary: I'm [so not] sorry you're handcuffed to Mr.-Imma-So-Damn-Awesome!** **Have a cookie! *Hands cookie* (I lurve PruHun!)**

Hungary: Gee thanks... *Sarcastic* Oh cookie *Takes*

Prussia: Hey I want some! *Bites some off*

Hungary: Hey that was still in my mouth idiot!

Prussia (mouth full): So?

Hungary: What ever is there more?

Prussia: Yup! *Smirk*

**to Russia: Привет! Смею вас выбросить все ваши трубы и извиниться перед Литвой! Вы не можете пыток любой из стран Балтии в течение двух главах! (Hello! I dare you to throw away all your pipes and apologise to Lithuania! You may not torture any of the Baltics for two chapters!)**

Russia: What? Do I have to?

_Jocelyn: Yes you do!_

Maria: Hey you're back as a voice!

_Jocelyn: For now just read the rest_

Russia: *Looks down* Good bye my babies *Throws away pipes* Lithuania!

Lithuania: Y-Yes Mr. Russia

Russia: I'm so very sorry for inflicting so much physical and emotional pain to you.

Lithuania: W-what?

Russia: You three are off today *points at Baltics*

Baltics: YAY! *Run off*

Prussia: Kesesesese Jocelyn you can come back in Romano you can't look at her yet!

Romano: What ever. *Closes eyes*

Jocelyn *Poofs in with short black school girl skirt and tight low cut top* Hey *Waves*

Everyone: Wow...

Jocelyn: I know I know! Prussia just read the rest of the review...

Prussia: Kay...

**-Evil laugh- the author has a character now... hehehehe**

**I dare the author to try to seduce**

**-Drumroll-**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Romano! Spain is not allowed to interfere.**

Spain: What!

Italy: Hehehe

Romano: Huh? I didn't hear?

Jocelyn: *Looks at France*

France: *Smirks and nods*

Jocelyn: Hey Romano...

Romano: Huh? *Opens eyes* Wow...

Jocelyn: I was just wonderin *Steps closer* If it was true what they say about your curl? *Tugs on curl*

Romano: *Gulp* what do you mean... *Blush*

Italy: *Giggle*

Jocelyn: Well what do you think I mean? *Smile innocently*

Romano: Well I-uh... *Blush*

Jocelyn: You're so cute when you blush... *Steps closer*

Romano: Uh... Thanks...

Jocelyn: *Hugs* so is it true?

Romano: D-depends... Wh-what do you mean?

Jocelyn: I think you know what I mean *smiles seductively*

Romano: *Blush* Then *gulp* uh...

Jocelyn: If you're embarrassed we can go somewhere private and see *blush* *Grabs hand*

Romano: ... *Eyes widen* *Looks down* Shit...

Jocelyn: *Smirk* your choice *Walks away*

Romano: *Chases close after*

Spain: *Jaw drops* How come I can't do that...

France: *Smirk* because you refuse to ask me for help... On the other hand Jocelyn is willing to accept it.

Italy: *Giggle* Fratello got a bo-

Germany: *Covers Italy's mouth* we don't need to know.

Hungary: So that's what you were doing?

France: Pretty much...

Prussia: Anyway there is more

**To Sweden: I dare you to actually use vowels when you talk Ex: D'n't t'lk l'k' th's. Talk like this.**

Sweden: Um... M'k

Finland: Come on Su-san you can do it! See like this!

Sweden: W-what can I say?

Finland: Yay! *Hug* you did it!

**I dare America to be a Poland-like valley girl for the rest of the chapter.**

America: Like Ok! That is totally fine!

England: Oh god you have him talking like California!

America: Like don't insult her! She is like totes awesome!

**Love you all Except Cuba!**

Everyone: We love you too!

Cuba; Why does everybody hate me?

Prussia: Cus you're mean to my Mattie!

Hungary: *Huff*

Prussia: *Smirk* Jealous?

Hungary: S-shut up! Next review! Welcome to the show **savannahamminga**!

**Love this. **

Mexico: Jocelyn is a little busy so I'll say thanks for her.

**I HAVE DARES. Guy love orientated dares for myself and Hungary's enjoyment because I am evil, and I would OWN Russia in a fight and Belarus as well with my insanity.**

Russia: Impossible da! *Creepy smile* Together our insanity will rule the world. Become one with mother Russia da?

Belarus: No! Mine! And I am not insane *eye twitch*

**My name is Savanna btw but you can call me Kitsune, which means Fox in Japanese. Japan PWNS ALL! Except Italy AKA Feliciano 8IS A MAJOR OBSESSED GIRL***

Japan: Thank you *bows*

Feliciano; *Giggle* Grazie! *Hug*

**1) I dare Holy Rom to French kiss Chibitalia then the adult one**

Mexico: Since Jocelyn isn't here right now she is not going to write that out (She just doesn't know how)

Holy Rome: What? *BLUSH*

Chibitalia: Eh Holy Rome what's a French kiss?

Holy Rome; Th-this *French kisses*

Chibitalia: Oh! Grazie!

Holy Rome: *BLUSH*

Italy: Oh Holy Rome! I haven't seen you in forever!

Holy Rome: You're a boy!

Austria: That's what I said...

Italy: *Giggle* Yup! You didn't know?

Holy Rome: I just! I mean! Well... *French kisses*

Italy: Hehe *hugs* Hello to you too!

Holy Rome: *runs away*

**2) I dare Romano to kiss Italy.**

Jocelyn: *Walks out of a room fixing her hair and clothes*

Romano: *Walks out with a HUGE smile* what? Hehehehehe...

Italy: Fratello? Jocie? What'd you do to him?

Jocelyn: Um... I don't want to change the rating to M... *Blush* *Hides behind Maria*

Spain: Excuse me!

Jocelyn: Don't kill me!

Romano: *Reads dare* WHAT?

Italy: Come one Fratello!

Romano; Fine *Kisses on cheek* HE'S MY BROTHER! I AM NOT GOING TO MAKE OUT WITH MY BROTHER!

Jocelyn: You'll make out with your dad. (Spain)

Romano: He's my boss not my dad!

Spain: So you'll make out with me?

Romano: I never said that!

Spain: You implied it!

Romano: *Glare* you manipulating little Bi-

Jocelyn: Uh-uh-uh I'm the author can't be mean to me!

Romano: *Mumbles in Italian*

Spain: So cute!

**3) I dare anyone to stroke Romano's hair curl.**

Spain: Can I? Can I?

Jocelyn: Sure.

Spain: Oh YAY! *Strokes hair curl*

Romano: What the hell you bastard! Don't touch me!

Spain: Wha- But- you and Jocelyn- Not fair *Pout*

Jocelyn: ADORABLE!

**I have a gift for Feliciano I hope that alright.**

Italy: I love gifts! Yay! *Bounces up and down*

**It is a...**

***Drum role***

**Kiss and a hug and PASTA!**

Italy: Yay! A kiss from a cute Fox girl!

**Please include the kiss in the story. My anime look is a slim girl 4 inches shorter than Feli with fox ears and 18 fox tails, with cobalt blue eyes and snow white skin, with a violet streak in long white skin, with a violet streak in long white hair.**

Italy: YAY CUTE!

Italy POV

I ran up to the pretty girl and picked her up. I smashed my lips onto hers and she responded immediately. Her lips moved with mine as she wrapped her arms around my neck. I heard her gasp a little when I slipped my tongue into her mouth. I smiled against her lips and explored her mouth. She was sweet and tired to take it slow but I wouldn't let her she was the cutest girl I've ever seen! I don't really care if she had ears and 18 tails. She was a hot girl and I was going to show her how beautiful she is. We kissed and kissed until I felt someone poking my back. I hesitantly pulled away but not before giving her one more peck on the cheek.

Italy: *Annoyed* What...

Romano: Great you annoyed him... Nice going potato bastard that takes a lot.

Germany: Uh- Italy I think it's time to put Kitsune down and let her go. I'm sure people are wondering where she's been for the last 15 minutes.

Italy: *Still annoyed* Fine... *Puts Kitsune down* *Happy* Bye *Hugs* Thanks for the pasta! ^u^

Kitsune: *Poofs away*

Italy: Awww

Romano: it's ok she left you pasta. *Pats back*

Italy: YAY!

**Kait****ō Kitsune over and out**

**NOTE: ****Kait****ō Kitsune means Fox Theif *Translated from Japanese cuz Japan rocks***

Japan: Thank you *bow*

Prussia: Next up!

Hungary: Great transition... _

Prussia: Shut up! _

Jocelyn: Well its from **MyMusesSpeakToMe**

**Poor America is so abused...**

America: Thank you!

**So lets so lets do it some more! Canada and America switch personalities until they are dared to go back to normal.**

Canada: Wh-what?

America: Like OK!

Jocelyn: I don't have that power... England can you...

England: Already done here *Hands potion*

Jocelyn: Cool. *Throws potion at them*

England: That's not how it works you git!

Canada: Like why is you're English so weird Old man?

America: ...

England: Well what do you know it worked...

**For my question... **

**Maria: Do you like waffles?**

Maria: Yeah... why

**France: Do you like pancakes?**

France: If my dearest Mathew makes them.

**England: Do you like French toast?**

England: No why do you ask?

Jocelyn: YOU GUYS ARE LAME! IT GOES LIKE THIS!

*Music starts*

Do you like waffles?

Yes I like waffles

Do you like pancakes?

Yes I like pancakes

Do you like French toast?

Yes I like French toast?

DO DO DODO DO CAN'T WAIT TO GET A MOUTHFULL!

*Music ends*

Jocelyn: That's how it's done.

Mexico: You're weird...

Jocelyn: Yeah so?

Hungary: NEXT REVIEW! Oh yay! Welcome back **The Animanga Girl!**

**Hi again! (Even if England glares at me)**

England: How'd you know? *Glare*

Jocelyn: Shut up everyone is welcomed!

**OK Ok, I've been to harsh with my poor country (USA) So I dare to give him one chocolate ice cream cone...**

America: E-eh? Yay! Thank you!

**Now a couple of questions...**

**Maria, if you confront Canada in the gold Cup, Who is going to win?**

Maria: Me obviously no one can beat the great country of Mexico!

Canada: Like you're starting to sound like my brother!

**Canada. What did you feel when you won VS Guadelope**

**(The island France's boss decided to keep instead of you?)**

Canada: Like seriously good! I mean I beat Guadeloupe's but! No one can beat the great Canada!

America: And I'm the annoying one eh?

**To the Bad Friends Trio... How did it all begin?**

Prussia: Well we were all in high school

France: And we were competing to see who was the most popular with the ladies

Spain: I won.

France and Prussia: Whatever...

Spain: So then we started competing to see who was more popular with the guys

Prussia: And I won *smirk*

France Spain: Yeah...

Prussia: So we started competing to see who was most popular with the teachers

France: And I won

Prussia Spain: Yeah...

France: We became enemies...

Prussia Spain France: Then we decided if we combined our powers of popularity we could breeze by school.

Prussia: We never really stopped being friends since then.

Spain: We are unbeatable after all

France: We're legends!

Mexico: You guys are idiots.

Hungary: Agreed.

**To Germania, Is Rome like Italy?**

Germania; If you mean he acts like him... He's worse. If you mean is he him? No he is his grandfather.

**To Rome, are Egypt and Greece your kids? *Watches suspiciously***

Rome: No way! We can make kids if you know what I mean...

Egypt and Greece: *Slap*

**To Russia, will you become one with me?**

Russia: No you will become one with me da.

**Dare time!**

**I dare Russia to say sorry for the Berlin wall**

Russia: Why?

Jocelyn: because she said so!

Russia: I'm sorry Germany.

**I dare Poland to be manly**

Poland: Like I totes am Manly

Mexico: No, no you're not.

Poland: like fine! *deep breath* Hey Liet get in the kitchen and ake me a samich!

Lithuania: U-uh s-sure? *runs off*

Maria: stereotypical!

Poland: so!

Jocelyn: scary...

**I dare the involved to say the truth about HRE...**

HRE: The truth? What truth? Please be more specific then we can answer your question next chapter.

**Hungary is still going to be handcuffed to Mr. Awesome**

Hungary: *scoff*

Prussia: *smirk*

**Love the author**

Jocelyn: Love you too!

Hungary: next review!

Prussia: from... **vodka's sister**

**France I don't care what I should spread, I hate you.**

France: Why? You all love the author so much and she loves me you should share the love!

Jocelyn: Who said I love you?

France: Well...

Jocelyn: I do NOT love you! I just understand that you are misunderstood.

**Questions**

Jocelyn: Shoot!

**America I found this site http:/ hubpages. Com/hub/top-10-reasons-why-americans-love-england**

**And I was just wondering about reason 10**

America: *Reads*

Jocelyn: Just saying reason number 10 is the food...

America: Wh-what! Iggy! Did you hack me!

England: What an outrageous thing to accuse me of!

America: So you did!

England: You love my food! Admit it!

America: Never!

England; YOU WILL! *Chasses with a sword*

America: NO! *Pulls out gun*

England: Honestly who brings a gun to a sword fight?

America: The winner! *shoots* Freedom! *Walks away all bad ass*

Jocelyn; Don't worry nations don't die! But just to let you know I stole the lines from http:/ www. youtube .com/ watch?v=aKaw-sbahIg&feature=channel_video_title

I LOVE THAT SOUTH KOREA COSPLAYER! SHE IS EPIC/ADORABLE/AND JUST OVER ALL AWESOME!

America: To sum it up! It's a fake! Iggy hacked me!

**Dare:**

**England: Because France slapped you I dare you to punch him in the gut so he falls over breathless**

England: *wakes up* what? *Reads dare* OK! *Punches France*

France: Ack! *falls over* Don't *gasp* worry *gasp* I still *gasp* love you *gasp*

England: *kicks*

France: ACK!

Hungary: Really the things that go on in this room... Next review is from **18dustyrose**

**Maybe a little Poland Lithuania action someone keep Russia under control before he kills Poland for this**

Jocelyn: Vauge...

Hungary: I GOT THIS!

Lithuania POV

"Hey Liet do you like my new mini skirt?" I turned to see Poland walking towards me in a really (and I mean really) short pink mini skirt. He came right up to me hugged me.

"U-uh yeah."

"Oh Liet you're so hot!" I felt hands creeping up my fingers lingering on

Jocelyn: YOU ARE NOT GOING TO MAKE THIS A FRIKIN YAOI STORY!

Hungary: *Shrinks back* Gee ok, ok! Don't go all crazy on me!

Jocelyn: Good. Now there that was your little Poland Lithuania action. Russia is actually chasing a sunflower... (aka Canada dressed up as a sunflower)

Prussia; My poor Mattie! *Tries to run off*

Hungary: *gets pulled* Ow! Hey you idiot! Just read the next review! The quicker we do this the quicker a Canada fangirl will save him.

Prussia; Right! Next review is from the one who set Alfred on fire **dani icarus**

**Hi again**

Jocelyn: Welcome back!

America: Meh... you set me on fire

**France I don't like you either you creep me out.**

France: Why? *Sob*

Spain and Prussia: it's ok *pat back*

**England- stop being a meanie to sealand he is too a country **

Sealand: Haha! I am!

England: ...

Mexico: I think in order to stop being mean he stayed quiet...

Jocelyn: Good enough :)

**Ok next two are the same as last time no writing it out and I would like it recorded and sent to me**

**America- give Japan a big kiss and an even BIGGER hug. Again, I don't care if Greece watches.**

America: Sure! *Kisses and HUGS!*

Japan: A-ah prease stop!

**Russia- your's is a little different this time. Give Canada a gigantic hug and lots of little kisses and I mean A LOT. Oh and someone hast ot restrain Belarus while this is happening**

Russia; OK *Grabs Mattie and hugs* Oh my little sunflower *gives kisses*

**That's all! BTW, the answer was Kentucky. :)**

America: Ooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhh!

Jocelyn: Sorry if I got lazy I still have to do 10 more reviews and this is the 18th... I'M POPULAR! (Well my ask Hetalia is...)

Prussia: Well ok! Next is **.**

**OMG I'm in LOVE with this story! So favorite Hmmm...**

Jocelyn: Thank you SOOOOOOOO much!

**TRUTH: Switzerland, do you love Lili and not like a sister I dare you to tell the truth.**

Switzerland: Well... *cough* Yes I do love Lili

Liechtenstein: *Blush*

Jocelyn: But howwwww tell the truth...

Switzerland: The truth is that I love Lili. I will not upset the fangirls who love meXLili or MeXsomeone else

Jocelyn: You mean youXAustria...

Switzerland: NO! NEXT DARE!

**England! I dar you to make a magical spell that switches you and America's bodies... then you have to kiss each other while in each others bodies! MUHAHAHA!**

England: What!

**Oh, BTW, that "Dumbeldora the Explorer" thing combined with "Jack LeToya" totally increased my spell power. Thanks a lot, dude! *Peace sign***

England: Yeah well... I'm regretting it...

Jocelyn: Come on get working on that potion

**An American girl**

Jocelyn: Thanks for the review!

Prussia: Next review is from **animangaholic94**

**Ok. My oc is Guanatamo Bay, or Brianna. She looks like a 10-12 pretty female version of Cuba. She is a prison facility, so she is very tough, aggressive, and scares every country except Russia (both feel lonely). Only he, America, and all of my other OC countries have seen her soft side. She won't admit it, but she has a huge crush on Sealand and considers him a nation. Her only problem is she FAILS at flirting and acting like a girl. I dare Sealand to kiss her.**

Sealand: Hey Brianna!

bb

Brianna m u : What?

Sealand POV

I ran up to Brianna excited that I finally got to kiss my long time crush. She was really pretty and she could handle herself in a fight. When I kissed her it was soft and sweet and she was shocked at first. She didn't respond until I pulled her closer. She kissed back with everything she had and it was strong and passionate. I loved it! I knew she wasn't a mean person! We kissed for a while until we broke apart for air. When I looked at her she was blushing. I smiled

Sealand: :)

Brianna: Uh... *Poofs away*

Sealand: Aww... :(

Jocelyn: I hope that was good enough... It feels weird writing like that with Sealand since he is 12...

Hungary: Oh hey ** .** is back

**Actually England I feel guilty now... you helped me with my spells and I was mean. So I'll now give you the choice of turning yourself or America into a girl before you switch bodies and make out. Haha!**

England: Great *sarcasm* makes all the difference... Here you git drink this *hands potion to America*

America: *drinks* Weird...

CREEPY FOG AND SMOKE AND MUSIC!

POOF!

America: What the hell I look like a girl... I'VE GOT BOOBS! WHAT THE HELL!

England: *Sigh* Well now drink this

America: *Drinks*

CREEPY MUSIC/FOG/LIGHTNING AGAIN!

POOF!

America (England): Oh bloody hell...

England (America): Sweet...

America (England): Don't you dare do anything to my body!

England (America): *Evil laugh* One sec... Hey France wanna mess with Iggy's body!

America (England): Don't you dare!

America (England) POV

I grabbed Alfred (who was in my body) by the tie, pulled him closer and kissed him. I could feel him smirk against my lips. I tried to pull away but he snaked his arms around my neck. It felt odd being taller than Alfred. Then again he was in my body. I gasped when Alfred (in my body) pulled me lower and he took advantage of it and slipped his tongue in my mouth. I tried to pull away but in the end he was still stronger then me so what can I say. I gave into the rough, passionate, hot kiss. I wrapped my arms around his waist and started fighting for dominance, even if I was a woman (for the time being) I was taller and, and... I relaxed when Alfred (in my body) started trailing kisses down my jaw line. Suddenly we were pulled apart.

Jocelyn: Why does it always end like this with you two!

England (America): Damn... I'm hot

America (England): Bloody git! Give me back my body!

POOF!

America: There happy Igg.

England: Quite thank you.

Jocelyn: Yet my question was never answered anyway there's more...

**Also; Switzerland you are the sexiest character in all of Hetalia no contest.**

Switzerland: Um... Ahem... well thank you...

**I now ad a dare; you must kiss Lili even if you don't like her that way! Haha!**

Switzerland: What?

Jocelyn: It's ok I make new rule! If there are more than 10 reviews in a show (which there is for this one) then the limited kissing scene for each review is one! So you just have to kiss her. I won't write it out...

Switzerland: Fine *kisses Lili*

Liechtenstein: *BLUSH* O/_/O – blush face

**And did you see this, "Swiss gun smex" video?**

**.com/watch?nomobile=1&v=UQdOyhMZOnM**

**If you haven't... well somebody leaked it to the net.**

Switzerland: *Eye twitch* whose the original poster? *gets out rifle*

Liechtenstein: What are you looking at bruder? *jaw drops* um s-sorry... *runs off*

Switzerland: Wait it's not what! GAH! *Eye twitch*

***pssst* Lili you brother makes softcore porn... sorry to tell you. Or did you film it?**

Liechtenstein: N-no I did not film this! I... don't know what to say...

Austria: What's this... *watches* *blush* *walks away*

**Anyways I love you Jocelyn!**

Jocelyn: Love you too!

Prussia: Ha! Specs! You're such a pansy it's just softcore you can't even handle that! Pansy!

Hungary: *Hits with frying pan*

Prussia; *Falls to ground*

Hungary: *gets pulled on top of Prussia* Damn didn't think that out...

Jocelyn: *Sigh* what am I going to do with you two love birds? Anyway next is Holly [insert swearword here] that is a BEEPing long review... They have no name either...

Mexico: It's a ghost review... boo!

Jocelyn and America: AHHHHHHHH! *Cling onto each other*

Mexico: Babies... _

Jocelyn: N-not fair you scared me!

America: G-ghost w-where?

Jocelyn: Well for a punishment of not having a name I will not do you're review! I'M SO SORRY ITS JUST THAT I HAVE LIKE 6 MORE REVIEWS AND THIS IS PAGE 23 AND I'M TIRED AND YOU'RE REVIEW ALONE IS LIKE A WHOLE PAGE! I'M SOOOOORRRRRRRYYYY DON'T BE ANGRY PLEASE! Actually wait... CONTEST TIME! Those who have accounts look at the reviews for chapter 5 and answer the review without a name! Here is the review.

**Here are some dares and questions, be prepared.**

**Latvia: Stab Russia with a flower, and be straped to Russia's back for the entire show without trying to escape.**

**Russia: marry Belarus, and get tied to Belarus's hand for the entire show.**

**Belarus: marry Lithuania, and do not hurt Lithuania**

**Iceland: call Norway onii-chan for the entire chapter, pluck your puffin's feathers, and throw the puffin at the snow.**

**Norway and England: use your fairies to battle against each other like a Pokemon battle.**

**England: sign THE calendar and kick France in the place where the sunshine will never ever shine on the place where the sunshine is not suppose to shine on.**

**Liechenstein: fire Nerf darts at every person you see with a Nerf gun that looks like a real gun and darts that look like bullets. Also, swear for the entrie show.**

**Switzerland: do NOT try to stop Liechenstein from firing the darts and swearing, and eat cheese and chocolate for the entire chapter.**

**France: make everybody (except for the author) go nakies, but censor everybody. Also, kiss everybody on the lips except for the author. Say ,"OMG! Liechenstein killed herself with a Nerf gun!" to Switzerland everytime Liechenstein swears.**

**Norway: Can you see England's fairies and other mythical creatures?**

**Nordic countries (except for Iceland): Why do you drink so much coffee? The top four countries that consume the most coffee are the Nordic countries(except Iceland) in the world records. If you really do like coffee, drink it for the entire chapter.**

**Hungary: stay away and do not say from yaoi related stuff and "Bacon Lettuce" for the entire chapter.**

**Poland: go die in a hole and get reborn as a phoenix.**

**Prussia: let Gilbird peck on your head for the entire chapter.**

**Sealand: Kick England in the shin and nuts, and eat a baker's dozen TONS of sugar, cookies, and ice cream. Do NOT share the food, eat them all by yourself.**

**Denmark: yodel in the wilderness while running around naked with your ax.**

**Everybody: have a virtual cookie(for each person)**

Jocelyn: You can answer one question or the whole thing just make sure to PM me with the question/dare you're answering and your answer! Who ever's response I like best will be featured next chapter! YAY! There will be multiple winners and I will credit you! YAY! OK so again PM me with the question/dare and your response and you could be in the next chapter of ask Hetalia! Anyway next review from **Theawesomelyawesomeness**

**Hell everyone! This should get interesting. I dare America and Cuba to switch bodies. **

America: Again!

Cuba: Pinchi Gringo

Mexico; My sentiments exactly!

CREEPY STUFF AGAIN AND...

POOF!

Cuba (America): there.

America (Cuba): ...

**I dare Korea switch bodies with Ukraine and touch himself on the breasts like he does to china.**

Jocelyn: Sorry He didn't sign up for this (also I have no idea what he's like he isn't in the anime)

**I dare Denmark and Russia to have a beer drinking contest to see who can drink the most beer without fainting.**

Jocelyn: He's barely in the anime but OK!

Denmark: You're going down! *Gulp*

Russia: No not really I will win! da? *Gulps Vodka*

Jocelyn: Russia you are disqualified! Vodka is not beer!

Denmark: Yeah! I am the most awesome in the world!

Prussia: in you're dreams I'm way more awesome!

**Russia sing Trololo song.**

Russia: Trololololo lololol Tololololol lololol!

**Prussia sing Rick roll.**

Prussia; Never gunna give you up never gunna let you down never gunna run away and desert you! (Are those even the lyrics?)

**China spank all the Asians you raised harshly for leaving you.**

China: All right aru! *Thumbs up* Japan!

Japan: Ack!

China: *spanks then moves on*

Jocelyn: uh...

**Poland dress Lithuania in one of your most feminine outfits and replace all of Lithuania's clothes with feminine clothes. **

Poland: *does so*

Lithuania: W-what? (Is in a pink mini skirt with a pink crop top)

**European countries I dare you to do the sex bomb ice-skating dance in front of everyone.**

European countries: *Do so*

Everyone: *laugh*

Jocelyn: I have no idea what that was but It was hilarious!

Hungary: Next review

Jocelyn: You in a rush?

Hungary: The sooner this is done the sooner I can try to pick the lock on this damn handcuff!

Jocelyn: Hey so apparently this was too big to upload to fanfic so I'm it in two parts! Next part should be up by now :)


	7. Fratello got a b part two

Jocelyn: So this is the second part!

Maria; I bet they figured just go!

Jocelyn: Fine next is from **bran0523**

**France how far do you think you relationship with Jeanne D'Arc would have went if she would have lived through the hundred years' war? Also would you have married her? Because the anime did point you two having a relationship.**

France: Ah my dearest Jeanne! I loved her so! But alas it would have gone no further than that! My one sided love! It is also against the many rules nations have to follow! A nation is not allowed to marry a mortal! That my dear is why there are crack parings.

**England: I dislike what you did to Jeanne but other than that I respect you.**

England: I will not say I am sorry for that. And thank you I am a respectable gentleman.

**Italy: Thank you for bringing such good food to America**

Italy: You're welcome! I love sharing pasta! You know what I always say... MAKE PASTA NOT WAR!

Germany: He really does say that during training... _ 

**America: Are the states embodied like the nations? If so what was Oklahoma like? (I'm curious on both the latter because it's my home state)**

Cuba (America): Some of them are embodied... Well actually I only now Cali who is California. And no she is not a slut like most of you think...

**Japan: What do you think of the original mobile suit Guandam Japan-sama**

Japan: I think the creators did well...

**Ukraine; You are my favorite character. (turns into little kid) will you be my nee-chan?**

Ukraine: Yes I will you are so adorable!

**(Turns back to normal) Also what is it like being Russia and Belarus' big sister?**

Ukraine: It is... very interesting... *shivers* the things I've seen...

**Hungary: you are my second favorite character and do you still view Italy as a sibling.**

Hungary: Well thanks seconds the best... Oh and I never viewed him like a sibling... more like son.

**Every character: what are the most hated and liked pairing fan fic witers put you in? (I'm partial to Italy/Hungary and America/Ukraine.)**

Jocelyn; O_o I didn't know those were parings.. Any way my favorite paring would be Prussia/Hungary and my least favorite would be Russia/Prussia (I'm only doing axis and allies)

Russia: I like all parings with me! Especially china! Oh... but I don't like Belarus and me...

France: I love England and me! And I hate America with Me.

America: Ditto for the hated one. I love England and me!

England: Well I don't like any paring but I really do hate the Sealand and me paring it is just WRONG!

China: Love MeXRussia (don't judge me) Hate MeXJapan (Just not right aru)

Japan: I-I'd rather keep to myself

Italy: I like MeXDoitsu but I don't really like me with Prussia... I feel like I'm cheating on Doitsu...

Germany: Ja... I like MeXItaly but I HATE! Germancest! I HATE IT HATE IT HATE IT! Ahem... Ja...

Hungary: Next review...

Jocelyn: What about you?

Hungary: I like MeXAustria and I HATE MeXPrussia

Prussia: I think that is the other way around.

Hungary: NEXT REVIEW! **ScotlandsAngel264**

**Umm HAI people I have a few daews for everyone and 1 or 2 questions**

**Dares~ **

**England; I dare you to go back to your punk days and get drunk for the whole chapter and give me a hug plus your brother Scotlands address I want to send him some homemade whisky**

England: How un dignified

RUM POOFS IN

England: Uh... *GULPS* Hahahaha... Oh look its my unicorn!

America: *Face palm* Well I doubt he can give you the address now...

**America; I dare you to kiss France and give me a hug please.**

America: I'll give you a hug... *hugs ScotlandsAngel264*

England: Oh come on *hiccup* Alfred *Hic* You aren't scared are you? Just imagine he's a *hic* damsel in distress *hic* hehehehehe... Not now flying mint bunny...

America: And he calls me a git? I can't believe I'm doing this...

America POV

I slowly walked over to France who was just starring at me. I couldn't believe I was doing this! When I finally got up to him we glared at each other. I grabbed him by his shirt and kissed him. I wanted to pull away but he held me in place. He wanted entrance to my mouth but I kept it shut. I felt him smirk then bite down on my lip. HARD! I opened my mouth just the slightest bit and he took advantage of it. I could taste the weird copper taste from my blood. I pushed back as hard as I could and ended up stumbling backwards.

America: YOU BASTARD!

France: Ohohoho...

**France: I dare you to kiss America and can I have a hug**

France: *Hugs ScotlandsAngel264* now for that kiss Alfred *Kisses Alfred*

America: *Slaps* Bastard stay away from me!

**Maria: HUG pls**

Mexico: sure *HUG*

**Everyone else: hug pls**

Everyone else: *Group hugs*

**Rome I dare you to admit that Germania is better than you**

Rome: He isn't! No one is as great as the mighty Rome!

Jocelyn: Doooo ittttt!

Rome; G-germania... is... b-better that me... *cough* not *cough*

Jocelyn: What was that?

Rome: Nothing...

Germania: Erm... thank you Rome...

**Germania: Can I have an extra hug pls?**

Germania: Sure *Hugs*

**Questions:**

**Russia~ HAI you're my second fave person**

Russia: Thank you! You will become one with me da?

**So how much Vodka can uou drink before getting drunk?**

Russia: Drunk? I do not know the meaning of such a word... surly it is for wimpy nations da?

**Japan: I thank you for making the awesomeness that is Anime/Manga... may I get one from you**

Japan: Hai! You are very welcome. Here you go *hands manga*

Jocelyn: We don't know if ScotlandsAngel264 is old enough for those kind of Manga...

Japan: Oh! So sorry!

**Canada: Can I borrow Kumajarow for the day pls?**

Canada: Ok... Just be careful he goes crazy if you try to give him American maple syrup

**Author: Can Scotland come to the show plsplsplspls?**

Jocelyn Well... If you can PM me with a good description of what he's like and his relationship with Iggy... Maybe...

**And can I have a hug**

Jocelyn: Sure! *Hugs*

America: TWANSITION!

Jocelyn: Hey that's from Tobuscus

America: Yeah it is! So next review is... LONG!

Jocelyn: Oh my... Well this is page 30 I think I can do this! Welcome to the show **I don't need a name**

**This is a great fanfic. I wonder how many chapters this fanfic may get to.**

Jocelyn: Thanks! And I plan to keep going as long as I get reviews!

**Sorry if this is too many dares and questions.**

Jocelyn: It's ok sorry if I just try to breeze through it :)

**Dares-**

**1 Spain- Paint Romano's face red and tape a tomato leaf to Romano's curl while he is asleep. Then, wake Romano up, show him a mirror, and tell him that he does look like a tomato**

Spain: Ok! He just fell asleep for his siesta! *Paints face and stick tomato leaf to curl* Lovi wake up...

Romano: What do you want bastard?

Spain: Look *shows mirror* you do look like a tomato

Romano: This is a dream... A really bad dream... I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! *Chases Spain*

Spain: Cute tomato! Cute tomato! Cute tomato!

**2 Hong Kong- slap the person you hate most all the way to Hong Kong. If you do not hate anyone, slap the first person who had dares all the way to Hong Kong**

Jocelyn: He didn't sign up for this sorry :(

**3 Canada- make everyone remember you, and show your wrath at hockey**

Canada: O-ok... FEEL MY WRATH RUSSIA! *Plays hockey*

Russia: P-please no!

Canada: Muahahaha!

Jocelyn: Hey... hey readers... want to know something... if you go on youtube and search Iammatthewian project there is a whole channel dedicated to Canada and guess what... If you watch the second How To Detect A Canadian you will get an epic description of a Canadian hockey player from the one and only RUSSIA! (PS I voice Sealand in it XP)

**Italy Bros- Let anyone touch your curls**

Romano: Anyone... dammit

Spain: YAY! *Strokes curl*

Romano: Dammit. *Gasp* b-bastard l-let go *moan*

Italy: Kay~

Germany: Uh... *Scoots closer* ... *pulls hair curl*

Italy: Ve~ *Moans* Doitsu...

**Rome teach your grandsons inappropriate stuff and give them "the talk"**

Italy: Big brother France already gave me the talk

Romano: Yeah and that bastard Spain gave me the talk.

Rome: Oh my dear grandsons but they didn't teach you everything. You see to make a girl...

TEN MINUTES LATER!

Rome: And that is how you can enhance you're se-

Romano: WE GET IT!

Italy: Ve~ what I wasn't paying attention... :)

**England: Use your magic ro creat more land for sealand to become a country. Put a curs on America's and Canada's Eyebrows to make them look like your eyebrows**

England. Fine...

POOF

England: There...

Sealand Wow I grew a whole foot!

England: *roles eyes* Its not a curse it's a blessing

POOF!

America: Hey! Why aren't Mattie's eyebrows like the old man's too!

Russia: No one can curse my Matthew... *creepy smile* kolkolkolkolkol

England: Not going to try again...

Jocelyn: Plus as I'm writing this it is his birthday so...

**Russia- Use the death note to write someone's name who is in the fanfic for two chapters don't worry I shall give you all a virtual, magic potion (coke) that brings dead people back to life**

Jocelyn: I'll take that *takes coke* I don't trust anyone else

Russia: *Grabs death note* Look is that one of England's Fairies?

Ryuk: Hyuk, hyuk

England: None of them are here...

Russia: *Writes name*

Belarus: Brother I-I ack *dies*

**8 Prussia- tell everyone that you are NOT awesome fifty times each for each person**

Prussia: NEVER! *Runs away*

Hungary: Hey! *Gets dragged off*

**Norway use a scary aura that rivals Russia's aura to try to scare Iceland.**

Norway: *Does so*

Iceland: *Shivers* Looks at Norway... eep! *Hides*

Norway: Hm...

**Sweden- call Finland your husband and switch roles**

Sweden: Oh dearest husband help me France is raping me!

France; I didn't touch you.

Finland: I WIIL SAVE YOU DON'T TOUCH MY WIFE! HIYA *Kong fu pose*

China: Ayah! I find that offensive aru!

**Everyone (except England)- eat England scones and his other cooking**

England; Oh I just finished my eel Pie!

Jocelyn: YAY!

Everyone: *Stares*

Jocelyn: What I like some of his food...

America: What? does it have a _shocking_ taste? Hahahaha get it electric eel shocking? Hahaha I crack myself up!

Nations (including Sealand) – Position yourselves geographically while standing up...

Nations: *Do so*

France: Why hello Spain.

Spain: Hola amigo

Switzerland: Don't touch Lili you stupid aristocrat!

Austria; Not really up to me now is it?

Liechtenstein: Uh bruder it's ok.

Mexico: Don't hug me Gringo!

America: But I'm so lonely!

Canada: Uh Al... I'm right here...

England: Thank God I'm an island...

Sealand: Haha! No one can touch the great empire of Sealand!

England: No one wants to...

Sealand: Hey!

FIGHT BREAKS OUT!

Jocelyn: HEY STOP IT!

Nations: ...

Jocelyn: Thank you :)

**Qusetions-**

**Prussia- can Gilbird turn into the black eagle on your flag/ What kind of bird is Gilbird**

Prussia: He can!

Austria: you know he copied the eagle from me

Prussia: *Kicks* *Flinches* Wait? You're not going to do anything?

Hungary: Why what'd you do?

Prussia: NOTHING! Uh... And he is a magicall Yellow Canary! He never ages! Like me!

Hungary: That's why your hair is white...

Prussia: It's silver!

**Hungary- do you really love Austria or do you want to use him for yaoi**

Hungary: I... uh... Well I love him like a friend... and uh... well... he... Oh look there's more!

**England- Is the Big Ben your ***** Who did you hate rasing the most America or Sealand? Is it true you put a curse on hong Kong to cause him to have bushy eyebrows?**

England: Why I never! That is a very personal question!

America: *whisper screams* It is!

England: *Slap* Anyway I didn't really raise Sealand

Sealand: I raised myself!

England: And _raising _America wasn't _soooo_ bad... Also no Hong Kong has those naturally! In my opinion it is very fashionable.

**Sealand- Are you aware of the fact that you look like England except for your eye color, height, and your clothes. Have you tried shaving your eyebrows to look less like England?**

Sealand: I am aware but mama Finland said I work it better than him so I'm perfectly fine :)

**America- What would you do if everyone including you turned into a hamburger?**

America: Easy eat everyone then eat myself :)

Mexico: *Slap* I would never let you get near me!

**Germania- Have you met Scandinavia/ If you had what was s/she like?**

Germania: I'm too busy taking care of Rome to ever meet others. So no I have not met Scandinavia

**Korea- can you talk to your curl? Can your curl talk back because your curl has a face?**

Korea: My curl does not talk out loud but I can hear it! *Gaps* Japan! *Gorpes*

Jocelyn: Weird I don't remember him signing up...

**Austria- have you met Australia? Do you hate it when people think you are Australia?**

Austira: I've not met Australia but I'd like to and I find it rather odd that someone would think I'm Australia... And yes it is quiet irritating.

**Iceland- do you know that it may be possible that finland might be your other brother?**

Iceland: Hm... *Looks at Finland* weird...

**Japan- Why do you seem to have no pupils in the anime?**

Japan: I do it is just that my eyes are so dark that you cannot see them, So sorry if it confused you.

Jocelyn: Well that was it for that review... ON TO THE NEXT ONE! Which is by **EpicApple**

**HI :)**

Jocelyn: HI! (she's my editor some times)

**First of all I would like to say this is really amazing! GOOD JOB**

Jocelyn: Thank you! *bows* I never thought anyone would really like this...

**Second Switzerland YOU ARE AWESOME! You are literally my favorite country**

Swiss: Thank you. Jocelyn tells me you did a project on my food... Here *gives Swiss chocolate*

**Third I was told this cant be about Switzerland so I'll ask a question to a different country.**

**-Prussia: Where did you meet Gilbird and what does he mean to you?**

Prussia: I'm not really sure where or when I met him. My earliest memories have Gilbird in them so I guess since I was "born". And to answer the second question he's like a brother too me. He is always there for me, and he is just as awesome as me. He even helped me declare war on the pansy once. So yeah he's my best friend ever.

Hungary & Jocelyn: Awwwwwwwwwwww!

Hungary: *Awkward hug* Awwwwww!

Jocelyn: Awwwwwwww

Prussia: *Whispers* See guys pets help you pick up chicks *Thumbs up*

Hungary: *Slap* I was wondering where the real you was...

**Yeah so that's it KK**

**:)**

Jocelyn; Yeah bye! See you... Oh wait you're sitting next to me as I type this...

Prussia: Next review! **4evaFranyify**

**America: I dare you to speak Spanish until someone says you can stop (I know you can. You're the second largest Spanish speaking country in the world right behind Mexico... Don't lie... Mexico and her familia has influenced on you)**

America: Si esta bien. (Ok It's good)

Mexico: Wow you can speak it without an accent...

America: Si. (Yes)

Mexico; You just gained a little respect from me.

America; Yo se que mi amas (I know you love me)

Mexico: *Slap*

Mexico: Congrats! Mexico vs USA 4-2! I was cheering on both sides and u won :D It was a good game! I like western Football (soccer) more than European Football. ¡VIVA MEXICO!

Mexico: ¡Viva Mexico! Thank you! I am the BEST at football!

**America: I dare you to give Mex a victory Kiss :D At least 60 seconds I love torture :)**

Mexico: What!

Mexico POV

Before I knew what was happening I was literally swept off my feet. Alfred had picked me up bridal style and kissed me. I don't know how but he slipped his tongue in my mouth. I tried to push him away but he held me in place. I thought about biting his tongue but then he deepened the kiss. I would never admit this out loud but I started enjoying it. I mindlessly started kissing back. Sooner thank I expected he pulled away. I didn't want it to end so I whined the tiniest bit. He kissed me again I could feel the smirk on his lips when he pulled away the second time. I opened my eyes to see I was right he was smirking. Wait... Why is he smirking? Shit that did not just happen!

Mexico: Let go!

America: Que passo? (What happened)

Mexico: Just let go!

America: *lets go*

Mexico: *Blush* *hides behind Spain*

Spain: Just like when you were teenagers huh?

Mexico: Don't bring that up *glare*

**Everyone: Group Hug**

Everyone: Group Hug

Jocelyn: Will that was interesting... Well last review comes from... OH MY GAWSH! ONE OF MY FAVE AUTHORS! *Breath* Sorry Welcome **PlushiePlsuh**

**Plushie: (Face rubs Italy) I'm actually Italian... so I have love for you, go have some wine**

Italy: Yay! One of my people! *Face rubs* Yay! Wine!

**Mety: Just so you know, Plushie's never read or watched Hetalia, she's only heard her friend talk about it occasionally and seen a few pictures around the net. So she knows almost Zip about it...**

Jocelyn: Thanks Mety! Well you are still welcomed here!

**Plushie: I'm really only here because I have a strange obsession with stalking my reviewers and their stories~!**

Jocelyn: Well Uh... I guess I'm honored that you find me worthy of stalking :)

**Ice: Wait! This is about countries right? What about me country Ice-land!**

Iceland: What?

**Plushie: (smacks him on the head) Just because Iceland has your name in it, doesn't make it yours!**

**Fuzen: Yeah, Dip-wad**

**Ice: (Sulks) Sed Iceland love and homemade cookies anyways... **

**Plushie: Fine. To Ice-land! We bring lots of love and cookies!**

Iceland: Why thank you... Ice...

**~PlushiePlush**

Jocelyn: Thanks for coming!

Iceland: And thanks for the cookies.

Jocelyn: Well that's it for this time! Again sorry it is late! But I have a good reason! THIS IS 39 PAGES LONG! I was actually going to post this last Sunday but then I got like ten more reviews and I had to add them! Sorry to **.**! I promised it would be put up on Sunday I AM SOOO SORRY! Here have a cookie *gives cookie* So anyways! Due to the longness of this I add new rule! READ THIS PLEASE! _**ONLY 4 QUESTIONS/DARES PER REVIEW! AND ONLY ONE KISSING SCENE PER REVIEW!**_ Thanks so much! LOVE YOU GUYS! BYE!


	8. Ask Hetalia THE MUSICAL Sorta

Jocelyn: Hey! SO SORRY IT TOOK FOREVER! *BOWS* Let's get to it! Please welcome **Owlflight12**

**Okay.**

Jocelyn: Ok

**I feel bad for Roma... *gives tomatoes***

Romano: *Takes tomatoes* Thanks *Bite* I'm happy someone feels my pain.

**For my first dare I dare everyone to cross dress! (Poland can be excused from this)**

Poland: Like OK! I'm going to give all of you makeovers! *Squeal*

Jocelyn: I have a better Idea... All het parings switch clothes all others the rest of you wear what your Fem! Versions would wear! (or male versions)

Prussia: I am so not wearing that! *points at Hungary's dress*

Hungary: I am not wearing that! *Points at Prussia's uniform*

Seychelles: I'd rather not wear France's cape cloak thing...

France: Oh come on it is so fashionable

Spain: Well at least Belgium's uniform has pants

Belgium: Your uniform isn't that bad...

Jocelyn: Just for that Spain you have to wear one of those folklorico dance dresses! (look it up on google they're really pretty)

Mexico: They are very pretty.

Jocelyn: Oh! glad you spoke up I've decided that I'm making you and Alfred and official paring in my mind :)

Mexico: WHAT?

America: Sweet. Wait so we have to switch clothes?

Jocelyn: Yup!

Mexico: Do the readers even know what I wear?

Jocelyn: No... Well, she wears a red dress like this one at http:/ ny-image2. etsy. com/il_430xN. [NO SPACES] so imagine Alfred in that...

America: And Maria in my uniform :)

Maria: *Roles eyes*

Jocelyn: Oh hey look there is more!

**I also dare the European Nations to randomly burst into song somewhere in the chapter**

European nations: Greeeeeaaaaatttt...

**And for my last dare, I dare Japan to take a random nation and put him/ her in cosplay! (The weirder the better)**

Japan: Um... *Whispers something to Jocelyn*

Jocelyn: sure you can do more than one :)

Japan: Hai. M-mr. Sweden?

Sweden: Hm? *Gets attacked*

Japan: *puts Shizuo Heiwajima (from Durarara) cosplay on him* I think that fits... Now... America Canada! *Puts Hikaoru and Kaoru Hitachiin (from OHSHC) cosplay on them* Uh... Sealand! *Puts Mew Pudding (From Tokyo Mew Mew) cosplay on him* Hm... *Puts England in a Sailor Uranus (from Sailor Moon) cosplay* I think I'm done

Jocelyn: Nice... well next is **RomaneLuka**

**Hola! Anyways, only one kissing dare, Damn... TT_TT**

Jocelyn: Sorry :(

**Number one! Romano, Kiss Spain for ten minutes while he pulls your curl. NO OBJECTIONS. I want to see my gran Hermano Getting some XDD**

Romano: Why do you people freaking hate me! Ah Spain!

Romano POV

**Number two! England, Confess your love for America... Now.**

America: *Looks at England*

England: Oh bloody hell... Yes it's true ok! I love that stupid git! I'm not going to give a big speech about how he was mostly there for me! And I'm not saying that the only reason that war (you know the war) hurt me was because I couldn't bear seeing him leave me!

America: *Hugs England* Awwww! Iggy I love you two!

**Number three! Mexico, dance to the beat of 'Like a G6' with Cuba, The Ianary Islands (female) And the Balearic Islads (Male). You're all the Spanish territories away from Spain!**

Cuba: Fine...

Mexico: Sure...

POOF

Canary Islands (CI): Uh Hi... I'm Lucia Alvarez Araya

Balearic Islands (BI): Sup I'm Alfonso Alverez Carriedo

Spain: AWWWW! MISSED YOU! *Hugs*

CI: Eeep!

BI: Hey!

Jocelyn: Welcome! (BTW I didn't come up with the names **RomaneLuka **did) So dance

**Poppin Bottles in the ice, like a blizzard**

Cuba: *Spazes*

**When we drink we do it right getting slizzard**

Mexico: *Dances decently*

**Sippin Sizzup in my ride, in my ride, like a three 6**

Canary Island: *Sways hips slightly*

**Now I'm feeling so fly like a G6**

**Like a G6, Like G6**

Balearic Islands: *Rocks out*

**Song continues...**

Jocelyn: How... Interesting...

Balearic Islands: Well I think we're going to go now bye!

POOF!

Canary Islands: Bye *waves*

POOF!

Spain: AWWWWWWWWWW!

Jocelyn: Nice dancing cuba

Cuba: Shut up.

Jocelyn: What ever there is MOREEEEEE!

**And last of all, I want EVERYONE to recognize Romano as part of the axis. Romano's part of Italy too! :OO And I happen to come from south Italy myself, so I should know XDD**

Romano: Thank you! Oh and here have a tomato... Just 'cause you come from my home I'm going to forgive you for the Spamano dare...

**Hasta la Vista**

Italy: Hasta la pasta!

Romano: *Smaks on head*

Italy: Ow!

**RomaneLuka xDD**

Jocelyn: OH MY GAWD I ALMOST FORGOT!

England: What?

Jocelyn: We have a surprise for you all! Please welcome Scotland!

Scotland: Hello everybody!

England: What! Since when?

Scotland: Since my Angel requested it!

Jocelyn: Yeah he's referring to **ScotlandsAngel264** So you can ask him questions now... Since you have nothing else to do this chapter you can read the reviews :) (Oh and do forgive me if he's out of character! I don't know him very well if you want you can just correct me on stuff!)

Scotland: Welcome to the show **Strombrewer**

**First I LOVE THIS STORY! (Switzerland I love you like no other! But you can have Lilli if you want).**

Jocelyn: Thank you!

Switzerland: Uh... I'm still not used to the fangirls... AND WHAT DO YOU MEAN I CAN HAVE LILLI! YOU DON'T DECIDE THAT! I DON'T NEED YOUR PERMISSION!

**Okie-dokie, onto the dare**

**Ok, Iggy, I dare you to go on a romantic date with France, with you paying for everything and you have to eat French food. Also, you have to give him a big French kiss! **

**[Sorry I had to. He's France after all]**

England: W-what?

France: *Drags off*

Jocelyn: Just to let you know I can't really write French kisses so it's gunna just be the whole ** thing... when they come back that is :)

England: Help me!

Scotland: *rofl* Ahem... Sorry. Uh next is... **IMAxENIGMAx**

**Oh I love this so much! You the author have serious skills**

Jocelyn: Why thank you!

**Now to my dares:**

**France I dare you to grope Liechtenstein! While someone holds my favorite country (Swizerland) back. When you're done groping her let the Swiss at France. (Yeah I really don't like you France. GO ROT IN A HOLE FRENCHIE!**

France: I'm back with My dearest Iggy!

England: Lets get this over with *French kisses*

France: Ah... I feel the love! *Reads review* Oh... and that ruined it... No one likes me! *Tear* Well at least I can grope a beautiful, beautiful girl.

Jocelyn: Before he does this I recommend listening to the song Little Girls by Oingo Boingo I feel like it would fit...

France: *Rape face*

Liechtenstein: *Gulp* B-bruder!

France: *Grope*

Switzerland: *held back by Spain and Prussia* LET ME GO YOU BASTARDS! I SWEAR TO GOD I'M GOING TO KLL THAT BEEPING BASTART! BEEP BEEP BEEP!

Liechtenstein: Eeek! L-let go! *Takes out gun*

France: *steps back*

Everyone: O.O

Jocelyn: S-since when did you have-

Liechtenstein: Since always :)

Swiss: You really think I would not teach her how to use a gun?

Prussia: Well I'm guessing you still want to kill France?

Swiss: Yes *Pulls out Rifle*

Spain: He's all yours... Sorry amigo

France: *RUNS LIKE HELL*

Swiss: *Shoots like HELL*

**Liechtenstein I dare you to drop the goodie two shoes act and act like a normal teenager.**

Liechtenstein: Um... *Looks at Vash*

Swiss: *Shooting France*

Liechtenstein: Good! Finally! God you have no idea how annoying it is to be all "big bruder" this and "big bruder" that! Gawsh! *looks at Prussia* So Gilbert... After this episode you want to ditch miss yaoi and-

Hungary: Hell to the NO!

Prussia: *Smirk*

Hungary: I mean!

Liechtenstein: Whatever. *Looks at Sealand*

Swiss: STOP IT RIGHT THIS INSTANT YOUNG LADY! GO TO THE RANDOM ROOM THAT JUST APPEARED!

Jocelyn: It's like the room of requirement...

Liechtenstein: Kill joy... *stomps off*

SLAM!

Swiss: DON'T YOU SLAM THE DOOR AT ME!

Scotland: So should I continue?

Jocelyn: Why don't you. I'm sure she'll be back by the next review.

**Hungary I dare you to kiss Prussia (Hungary You're my third favorite don't hate me my friend made me dare that D:)**

Hungary: Damn... do I have to?

Jocelyn: YUP!

Prussia: You seem calm about this.

Hungary: *blush* Just shut up!

Prussia POV

"Just shut up!" Lizzy said with a blush on her face. I was about to say something but I completely forgot when she pulled me down for a kiss. Obviously the awesome me kissed back. It wasn't too passionate at first but I got bored with that so I licked her lip for entrance (which she surprisingly granted right away). I didn't seem like she had a problem with me dominating her for the time being so I picked her up bridal style not breaking the kiss. She didn't fight back all she did was wrap her arms around my neck and pulled me closer.

Hungary POV

I felt myself being lifted up but wasn't surprised at all. I was kissing Gilbert after all. I felt him smirk against my lips as I pulled him closer to me. I wanted to pull away and slap him for being so smug but I was just (can't believe I'm saying this) enjoying it too much. I felt like a princess. All I could think about was Gilbert, his skilled tongue exploring every inch of my mouth, his hands gently holing onto me. I hate to admit it but the experience was... just... just... awesome. It felt like forever till we pulled away

Prussia: *puts Hungary down*

Hungary: *looks down* Hey the handcuffs are gone!

POOF

Hungary: And they're back on...

Prussia: *Smirk*

Hungary: What?

Prussia: *Smirks bigger*

Hungary: I did not enjoy that by the way.

Prussia: *Smirk* Mhm...

Hungary: *slap* Imbecile...

Prussia: She loves me.

Jocelyn: *Facepalm*

Scotland: So more...

**POLAND (eeeeep! I'm Polish so yeah.) I would like you to explained why you are the only country that is not afraid of Russia and use a good explanation nothing like "he's just totally not scary)**

Poland: Like ok... Well you see girl! It's like simple logic! I'm just like totally braver than the rest of these guys! Like seriously! You don't see Switzerland in 6inch stilettos!

Swiss: Those things are suicide... I'd rather shoot myself in the head.

**Paczki for all! (Polish pastries that taste like heaven. Hmmm I was born and live in Iowa and yet I love Poland way more than America odd)**

Poland: Mmmmm Yummy! Oh and it's like totally not odd! I mean look at him and what he's wearing...

Mexico: Hey that's my dress!

Poland: Exactly and it looks fabulous on you Maria but on him... No, no, no.

Scotland: Is it always this crazy?

Jocelyn: Pretty much...

Scotland: Ok... Welcome **Pepperfan1 A.K.A dani Icarus**

**Me: HIIIIIIIIIIIII!**

Jocelyn: HIIIIIIIIII!

**Jordan: Anyway, dares.**

**Canada and America: Go back to your normal personalities.**

America: Ok...

Canada: THANK GOD!

POOF!

Canada: ...

America: FEELS GREAT TO BE A HERO AGAIN!

**Maria: (Gets handed a GIANT water gun with water in it) Go nuts. Bur you're only allowed to use it if you hit France as well. (Still don't like you France)**

Mexico: Hehehehe... *Takes water gun*

Jocelyn: Oh no... DUCK AND COVER!

Mexico: *SHOOTS LIKE CRAZY*

France: *Gets shot* My hair!

America: *Gets shot* What the hell you made it look like I wet myself!

Spain: *Gets shot IN THE MOUTH* *GURGLE* CAN'T *GURGLE* BREATH *Passes out*

Jocelyn: No...

Mexico: This is for making me and Alfred a paring!

Jocelyn: *hides behind Canada* Can't squirt him! He's too nice!

Mexico: Damn... Ran out of water anyway... It's pretty powerful.

Prussia: *Poke* Uh Spain?

France: *Tear* My hair!

**Canada: Dress as a sunflower again and let Russia chase you.**

America: NO WAY I'M LETTING THAT C-

**America: You have to let it happen 'cause I KNOW you're gonna be like, there's-no-Way-I'm-Letting-That-Commie-Near-My-Little-Twin-Brother**

America: But!

POOF

Canada: *is a sunflower* E-eh?

Jocelyn: Sorry Mattie... Hey Ivan! Look! A sunflower! Go get it!

Russia: yay! *Cases Canada*

Canada: AHHHHHH!

**Me: Is that all?**

**Jordan: Almost.**

**Me: But she said-**

**Jordan: They're not dares.**

**Me: Oh, Okay.**

Jocelyn: Smart.

**Belarus: Bring it on girly. I can take you on anytime.**

Belarus: OK!

Jocelyn: I forbid cyber space travel! I say so!

**Sealand: Dani wants to give you a cookie and a cupcake**

Sealand: Why of course *Takes cookie and cupcake* What a treat!

England: Not a real country!

Sealand: *throws cupcake*

SPLAT

Scotland: ha!

**Russia: Dani would like to become one with you.**

Russia: *Stops chasing Canada* Da! Come to my home! Now help me catch this sunflower da?

**Me: BYE! See you later, Da?**

Russia: Da!

**Jordan: Whatever. **

Jocelyn: ... KAY BYE! *Waves*

Scotland: Right next is **Mattie Williams**

**Hello Again!**

Jocelyn: YO!

**In case you did not know, my otp is rochu!**

China: What?

Russia: *evil smile*

**Therefore, I dare China to be a good uke for the resto of the chapter**

China: But!

Russia: Come my uke!

China: yes aru...

Russia: Yes what?

China: Yes MASTER aru...

Russia: *evil smile*

**I dare Hungary to try and seduce Italy (north)! Germany and Romano are not allowed to interfere.**

Hungary: He's like a son to me!

Italy: Ve?

Hungary: *sigh* fine... Hey Italy... I got some pasta for you if you do me a favor

Italy: Ve! Anything!

Germany: *Twich*

Romano: *In shock*

Prussia: NO! *Pulls Hungary away*

Jocelyn: She said no interferences!

Prussia: She said that to West and Romano!

Hungary: Let go!

Italy: Ve! My pasta!

Germany: *pats on head* You're to oblivious to be seduced...

**I dare England to take cooking lessons from Spain! Neither are allowed to back out!**

England: I don't need cooking lessons.

Spain: Yes you do Amigo.Come I'll teach you how to cook! *pulls England away*

**And I dare the author to break the forth wall with me! *High fives***

Jocelyn: YES! *High fives*

**Bye-nii**

**(Extra awesome points to anyone who can tell me what anime that's from!)**

Everyone: Uhhhhhh...

Jocelyn: Anyone?

Everyone: Nope...

Jocelyn: Well bye!

Scotland: Uh Jocelyn?

Jocelyn: Yo!

Scotland: I think the ghost reviewer is back...

America and Jocelyn: WHAT! GHOST!

Maria: Babies... Just read it Scotland.

Scotland: right...

**America: Hey! Right now I'm visiting in Texas at this beach called Banana Bend and no one speaks English! CURSE MY MOM FOR NOT PASSING DOWN HER BILINGUAL ABILITIES! Now I have to take spanish class and the worse part is that I can't roll my r's! I'm a disgrace to the Hispanic culture!;A; (By the way My mom is from El Salvador{¡PUPUSAS!} and my dad is African-American or as I like to say...Black)**

Alfred: *shaking* A-a ghost in Texas? *Takes of glasses* Poor Texas *Throws glasses to Maria* You can have em! I don't want haunted glasses!

Jocelyn: *Takes glasses from Maria* she (or he) is not really a ghost... just the name is a ghost.

Maria: Give em back he gave em to me!

Alfred: *Takes glasses* Hehe misunderstanding...

**Omg, sorry if I blabber I always feel like I have to explain myself that's probably because I live TN which is the 2nd Dumbest state and I was born in Cali which is the 1st dumbest state and considering that they're in the US...that's pretty dumb...no offense...XD *Deep Breath***

America: Don't diss my girl Cali!

Maria: Your girl?

America: Yeah she's like my daughter... You jealous?

Maria: *Roles eyes*

**Congrats! New York has legalized Gay Marrige! Soon the whole country will have legalized gay marrige!**

America: Thanks! I'm actually working on that... No one listens to me...

**Oh yea since I won't talk to you tommorrow HAPPY BIRTHDAY!****  
**

America: Thanks! Even if it's a late thanks... THANKS!

**You get to pick to pick 2 people to give you a birthday kiss and they can't back down *cough*iggyandmex*cough***

America: Sweet... Since ther is only one written kissing scene these will be in private.

Mexico and England: *Sneaking away*

America: Where do you think you're going? *Grabs and goes into private room*

5 Minutes later

England: Hehehehehe *fixes hair*

America: *Smirks*

Spain: If you did that to him what did you do to my little sister!

Mexico: *Walks out* *Shivers* gross! I'm Immune to his... American, uh... charm?

**Mexico: Uh-oh is Little Mexico tsundere(i think i spelled that wrong...correct me if I did) towards America? Oh England may have some competition!**

Mexico: What! No way! Me and him? Never! *Blush*

America: You forgetting those times we kissed...

Mexico: ONE TIME!

America: Three times if I remember correctly.

Mexico: *Slaps* Shut up *blushes*

Spain: Three times? I thought you stopped after the first time I caught you.

Mexico: GAH!

**Are Cali, Texas, and all the states in between your children? Is that what you two were doing as teenagers o.O?**

**Spain: If she's lying say so...****  
**

Mexico: NO! WE NEVER... you know *blushes*

Spain: I never saw her pregnant so no she's not lying.

America: Yeah we never did that... but we could now... ACK! *Gets kicked*

Romano: Leave her alone! *Kicks again*

Mexico: thanks...

**England: Can I cuddle with flying Mint Bunny?**

England: You can see him too? Ahem I mean... Of course.

Jocelyn: HOLD IT! I'm sorry... uh... **ghost-chan** (yeah lets go with that) but I do believe that was you're 4 questions/dares. SO SORRRRRYYYYYY *Bows* Pleas do not haunt us!

Scotland: Oh hey I think I missed two reviews...

Jocelyn: SCOTLAND! YOU'VE DESTROYED MY GOOD REPUTATION! *Sob*

Mexico: Just read the two you missed

Scotland: Right we first is... **Shey-chan**

**First I want to say hello to everyone! *Hugs everyone***

Everyone: *Hugs back*

**Second, Jocelyn, you're awesome! This story is great xD *Hugs***

Jocelyn: Thanks! *Hugs*

**Oh, and happy birthday to Canada and America~! Love you guys! *hugs* I like hugs... sorry...**

Canada: *hugs* thank you. And it's all right I like hugs too... But I have no one to...

America: YEAH! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME!

Canada: Hey I was talking...

America: *ignores* *HUGS* HUGS ARE AWESOME!

**OK soo question/dare time! Yay~**

**First I dare Iggy to sing "I need a hero" by bonnie Tyler to America! (sorry Iggy I /do/ love you even though I'm forcing you to do this)**

Iggy: No!

America and Jocelyn: Yes!

Jocelyn: I happen to like this song. And we all know you can sing so just do it! NOW! 

England: Fine but only up to the chorus

Where have all the good men gone  
And where are all the gods?  
Where's the street-wise Hercules  
To fight the rising odds?  
Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?  
Late at night I toss and turn and dream  
of what I need

[Chorus]

I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night  
He's gotta be strong  
And he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight  
I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light  
He's gotta be sure  
And it's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life!

**After he's done with that, America answer this: Will you be England's hero?**

America: HELL YES! *Glomps*

England: Get off me you git!

**Ok so next: Romano~ I dare you to be really nice and sweet and affectionate towards Spain until someone says otherwise! And you can't complain! (I'm sorry, I love you too, it' just tsundere characters are so much fun to tease~)**

Romano: What! But ha-

Jocelyn: It said NO complaining...

Romano: I-I love you Spain... *looks away*

Spain: AWWWW! My little tomato! *Hugs*

Romano: Antonio... You're embarrassing me... *Blushes*

Spain: SOOOO CUTTTEEEEE! *Hugs tighter*

Mexico: Hahahahahahahaha!

**Lastly, I dare America to sing Canada's national anthem!**

America: I don't know it...

Canada: Here... *Hands paper*

America: Gee thanks bro...

Canada: *sweet smile*

America: A hero will take any dare... Wait! This is in French!

Canada: Do you're best...

America: *deep breath*

Ô Canada!  
Terre de nos aïeux,  
Ton front est ceint de fleurons glorieux!  
Car ton bras sait porter l'épée,  
Il sait porter la croix!  
Ton histoire est une épopée  
Des plus brillants exploits.  
Et ta valeur, de foi trempée,  
Protégera nos foyers et nos droits.  
Protégera nos foyers et nos droits.

France: You've disgraced my language *slap*

America: Ow! Hey I tried! You set that up Mattie!

Canada: Me? *Sweet smile*

Jocelyn: How could something so cute do something so evil! *hugs Canada*

Canada: *evil smirk*

America: LOOK AT HIM!

**Ok that's all... bibis**

Jocelyn: PEACE!

Scotland: Well now it's **savannahamminga's** turn...

**Dio Mio! That was amazing! Just so ya know I'm an outcast so no one missed me. *glares at Germany and "accidentally" hits France with a tail and walks over to Italy Hi *Blushes shyly***

Italy: I missed you! *HUGS*

**I dare Romano to kiss doitsu with tongue.**

Romano: WHAT? HELL NO! Antonio is one thing! That potato bastard is just... NO!

Spain: *Holds Romano protectively*

Jocelyn: Sorry Spain... It was dared... *Takes Romano and pushes him into Germany*

Spain: NOOOOO!

Romano POV

I was pushed into that potato bastard and suddenly I felt a pair of lips on mine. I pushed away but he held on to me. I knew he was going to complete the dare even if it cost him his life. And it probably would. Caught up in my own thoughts I didn't notice when his tongue slipped in my mouth. I tried to push away but he held me close. I did the only thing that came to mind... I bit down... hard. Soon I tasted blood and soon I was let go.

Romano: *Runs to Spain*

Spain: *Holds Romano close* *Glares at Germany* Te voy a matar (I'm going to kill you)

Germany: *Steps back*

Italy: Hey kitsune has something to say!

**My tails are like your hair curl Italy, so I know how you feel**

Italy: Poor you! *hugs* *Glares at France* Touch her and you die.

Jocelyn: Psycho Italy is scarier than psycho Spain...

**Kitsune**

Italy: She left :(

Scotland: Whatever continuing on... welcome **.**

Jocelyn: Oh and FanFic never shows your user name right so imma put spaces between the dots... so welcome **I. Heart. Good. Fiction**

**Haha no problem. I'm a writer myself, and I know how life gets in the way. My last fic had an 18000 word chapter and it took me ages. It's a SwissLiech fic and to my knowledge, it's the longest HET fic in the fandom. 0-0 (Not entirely sure yet)**

Jocelyn: hehehe. Thanks! Oh and I've read your SwissLiech fic and it's really good if I do say so myself.

**Anyeays, you two are cute and destined to be together. XD**

Liechtenstein: W-what, my big bruder and me?

Swiss: *Blush* How many times do I have to say that she's just my sister. Nothing else

Liechtenstein: Y-yeah *disappointed*

Hungary: It's ok... *pats on back*

**Dare: Switzerland, you have to tie Lili to a table, prop the table on the wall, and make a complete outline of her body with bullet holes. RULES: no safety equipment, you have to stand at least fifteen feet away, and you have to shoot at least twenty bullets to make the outline. Lili, you better hope your brother is as good a shot as he claims! Also, there has to be a TV above Vash's head with that "Swiss Gun Smex" video stuck on constant repeat, and while he's making the outline, you HAVE to watch it, Lili! Oh, and everyone gets to watch with popcorn.**

**Iggy, stand by with a resurrection potion in case Vash misses.**

Swiss: Easy.

Liechtenstein: W-what?

POOF

Liechtenstein: *is stuck to the wall* Oh dear...

POOF

*Swiss gun smex vid starts playing above Swiss's head*

Liechtenstein: D:

BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG,

England: She's alive...

Liechtenstein: Oh thank goodness.

Swiss: Easy...

**I am the queen of original dares. XD**

**Love you Jocelyn**

Jocelyn: You are the queen love you too!

Scotland: Next is... **Vine8ky**

**Congrats Jocelyn on all the reviews with the story (applauds)**

Jocelyn: Why thank you very much. *Bows*

**(Glares at Switzerland) ... you know what you did.**

Switzerland: I did nothing.

**And since I'm feelin a bit evil, because of the whole firework issue in (bug craws on arm) AHHHHHHH! (Kills it) Sorry... hehehehe**

Jocelyn: It's ok that happened to me earlier today... *shivers* bugs...

**England: You. France. Closet. NOW! And you may only come out for a dare, but you haveta go straight back in (and only I can tell you to come out)**

England: NO!

France: Yes!

America; Touch him you die!

Jocelyn: GO! *Pushes in closet*

England: *in closet* DON'T TOUCH ME YOU FROG!

France: Ohohohoho

America: I thought it was sound proof...

Mexico: My torture room is but not the closet...

Jocelyn: I think I'll sound proof it with my authoress powers... 

WOOSH

WEEEEWWWWWWWEEEEE

POOF

Jocelyn: It is now sound proof!

**Seychelles: How you feel about being white washed in the anime, even though you're an African nation?**

Seychelles: I HATE IT! It is very, and I mean _**very**_annoying.

**Jocelyn: I dare you to become a super-diehard Justin Beiber fan... until the end of the chapter!**

Jocelyn: Wha- NO!

Mexico: It's a dare... YOU MUST!

Jocelyn: This is payback for something isn't it

Mexico: Yes...

Jocelyn: Fine...

POOF!

Jocelyn: *is now in Justin Beiber clothes* OMG! Look at my action figure of Justine!

European nations: *Whisper, whisper* I think it's time *whisper, whisper*

Jocelyn: What?

Austria: *Plays piano*

France: You know you love me

Spain: I know you care

Jocelyn: *SQUEE* OMG!

Belarus: *Steps close to Russia* Just shout whenever and I'll be there

Germany: *sigh* You are my love you are my heart...

Italy: *Hugs Germany* And we will never, ever, ever be apart!

Liechtenstein: Are we an item? Boy quit playin' *Looks at swiss*

Hungary: We're just friends. What are you sayin? *looks away*

Poland: Said there's another and looked right in my eyes

England: *glances at America* My first love broke my heart for the first time and I was like...

Scotland (I had to sneak him in there): Baby, baby, baby, ohhh

Greece: like baby, baby, baby no

Turkey: Baby, baby, baby, oh

European nations: I thought you'd always be mine!

(Use your imagination for the rest)

Jocelyn: *SQUEE* OH MY GOODNESS! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! YOU SANG JUSTIN BEIBER SONG! I DON'T HOW TO SPELL BEIBER AND I DON'T WANT TO LOOK IT UP!

England: There. That one dare has been completed.

Scotland: Moving on from that embarrassment. Welcome **4evaFranyify**

**America; Why you letting Mexico slap you? Can you not block or doge her? Or are you being soft on her? o.O**

America: The first time she had me strapped to a chair so... yeah and the other times well... *looks at Mexico*

Mexico: *Oblivious*

America: She is the damsel in distress so... I gotta be nice to her... *looks down*

Jocelyn: AWWWWW! Alfred's blushing!

America: A-am not!

Scotland: Well that was a short review... Next is **FlyingFryingPans**

Hungary: Nice name :)

**I LOVE THIS FIC!**

Jocelyn: Thank you *bows*

**Lovi Ti amo con todo mi corazon –kisses cheek and hugs- *blush***

Romano: W-what? I am honored to be loved by someone so beautiful such as yourself. *Hugs back*

Mexico: *roles eyes* am I the only one immune to the "Italian charm"?

Every female in Hetalia: Yes. *Drools over Romano*

Romano: *sparkle*

Jocelyn: He's the only one who makes sparkling manly... *sigh*

I LOVE YOU JOCELYN 3 Hug please?

Jocelyn: Yeah definitely! *Hugs* Heart you too!

Scotland: Hm... Jocelyn?

Jocelyn: Yo?

Scotland: Are you and France a paring?

Jocelyn: What! NO! Why?

Scotland: Never mind I'll just read the review from **Ella Ret**

**Hero! I am back with a different name!**

Jocelyn: Oh hey sis (not real sister btw)!

**Ok so, here we go**

**Germany: Llosa Italy**

Germany: What is Llosa?

Jocelyn: Skip! She can re write that later...

**Chibi Romano: Be nice to Spain**

Chibi Romano: What! Be nice to that Bas-

Jocelyn: Uh-uh-uh...

Chibi Romano: Fine...

Spain: Come sit in boss' lap!

Chibi Romano: Ok *on the inside* NO YOU BASTARDO! GET AWAY FROM ME!

Spain: Soooo cute!

Romano: Poor me...

**Jocelyn: Hey! Hmmm... I dare you to kiss France :)**

Jocelyn: AGAIN! NO! Huh? EEEEP!

Jocelyn POV

I was pulled close to France. And I don't know how it happened but France stared kissing me! He slipped his tongue in side my mouth and I... BIT DOWN HARD!

France: OW!

Jocelyn: AWAY! *Makes cross sign* AWAY EVIL DEMON!

France: That hurt emotionally and physically.

**Ella(rett)**

Scotland: I don't think I need a transition... Next is **18dusty rose**

To Engalnd,

**I saw this video on youtube(My American Accent)and i was wondering do your people really make fun of my American accent. I know here in America we make fun of British accents sometimes. Lol sorry England i still respect you, even if you say that you do make fun of my accent, because i'll keep making fun of yours too.**

England: Yes. We make fun of your silly accent.

America: Hey!

Jocelyn: Be nice to the reviewer!

England: Whatever... Wait! Don't make fun of my accent! What accent I don't have an accent! All of you people have the accents!

******Ciao, love you all ;D**

Jocelyn: *Sigh* Ciao... Sorry about England...

Scotland: Hm... Maria?

Mexico: Si?

Scotland: Did you comment on this?

Mexico: No?

Scotland: Ok... Welcome **aphmexico**

**Hey I just love this! *Insert evil smirk* I have some dares for my precious Mexi-chan!**

Jocelyn: Thank you!

Mexico: I don't like that smirk...

**1. I dare you to kiss Canada, however you must kiss him using all the passion you learned from Spain, all the pervertedness you learned from France, all the feriousity you learned from America and the elegance you learned from Austria. And by learn I mean you have to kiss Canada they way all four of these other male countries kissed you. Also America you are not allowed to interfere. Have fun Canada!**

Mexico: First, Spain is a freaking perv Who kissed me before I was a teenager!

Spain: I did not!

Mexico: Yes you did! AND you never let me have my own room so I always had to sleep next to you and your pervertedness!

Spain: I... Uh... Well...

Mexico: Second, France kissed me! No surprise!

France: I'm not denying kissing a pretty girl.

Mexico: Third, America... Well, uh, I... Rebellious teen years!

America: You know you love me...

Mexico: *slaps Alfred* And as for Austria... I uh *blush* Can't really explain that one

Austria: *Blush*

Hungary: Excuse me?

Mexico: Hey Canada!

Canada: E-eh?

Canada POV

I turned towards Maria and was met with a soft pair of lips on mine. I was surprised at first but soon started kissing back. It started off slow and sweet but before I knew it my French side took over and I was holding her close, our tongues in a passionate dance. I liked her ever since we were little. Even if Spain didn't like her playing with me she ended up being my first kiss! And now it was happening again! I loved the feeling of her so close. I couldn't help but pull away and say...

Canada: Je T'aime

Mexico: *Blush* Te Am-

America: *pulls Maria away* Not cool bro! I got first dibs on her.

Canada: N-not really...

Mexico: I'm not a stupid toy!

Jocelyn: I referenced you're story **aphmexico**. It's really good! I haven't quite finished it yet but it's really good so far... I believe it's called **Mexico's True Love**

Scotland: Uh Jocelyn?

Jocelyn: *Reads dare* Vash...

Swiss: On it...

Jocelyn: Well here's the second dare...

**2. Mexico give everyone a striptease. Also they are not by any means allowed to touch. Um you can keep your drawers on. After five minutes instead of putting your close back on, take America's jacket and put it on.**

Mexico: Really?

Jocelyn: Imma go help Vash with the chibis have fun...

Mexico: Fine, but NO TOUCHING! *Glares at America*

America: *thumbs up sign*

Mexico: *Starts stripping*

America: *Smirk*

Spain: (Wants to look but doesn't at the same time)

Romano: *Blush*

France: *drools*

Mexico: There done.

America: You gotta wait five minutes then you can wear my jacket.

Mexico: But it's cold.

Scotland: Too bad... *looking down* Welcome **Cloudeh**

**Hey, I like totally dare Canada and Russia to go in Mexico's torture room for two hours, no ones aloud to go in besides those two... and also they have to say everything that went on in there. ~3**

Russia: Come Mattie! *Pulls Canada away*

Canada: H-help!

America: *Shakes head* He's a gonner

Mexico: It's been five minutes...

America: Kay here *gives jacket*

Mexico: Thank you! *Puts it on* Hm... If fits like a really short dress

America: The hero saves the day!

Mexico: Whatever... JOCELYN VASH YOU CAN COME BACK IN!

Jocelyn: We already did.

Mexico: What! When the heck did you come back in?

Jocelyn: Next review is from **Sierra974**

Mexico: Way to ignore me...

**HIA PEOPLES OF THE WORLD XD. **

Jocelyn: Hey!

**I have a few questions along with dares. First of all (i know that its kinda lat to say this) I, for the first time, believe that Prussia was telling the truth, sorry Hungary. **

Prussia: Of course I'm right!

Hungary: WRONG!

**I think its time to let Prussia and Hungry go so i dare them to not be on hand cuffs. **

Hungary: Thank youuuuuu!

Prussia: Yeah great... Now she can go back to killing me with frying pans... *sarcastic*

**Mexico i dare you to make America cry like a little baby in front of every one. **

Mexico: Ok... He Al.

America: Yo!

Mexico: Remember when we were little kids and I beat you at everything?

America: Y-yeah.

Mexico: Remember when I got you to fall in a patch of poison ivy? Or the time That I beat you up because you thought I was a boy. How about when I my eagle got in a fight with your eagle and my eagle won? So basically I'm just stronger, faster, and smarter than you.

America: *Sob* Y-you're soooooo meeeaannn *tear*

Mexico: You deserve it...

**America what was it like acting like Canada and vice versa?**

America; *Sob* It was *tear* boring *sniff*

Jocelyn: Canada is a little busy. He'll answer you next chapter.

**Romano i dare you to use Hungary's frying pan on the next person who tries to have any physical contact other than Italy and Spain.**

Romano: Kay...

France: I wonder. *poke*

Romano: DIEEEEE! *Wacks in the head with frying pan*

France: Ack! *Falls to the floor almost dead*

**3 ya guys and gurls :3**

Jocelyn: Heart you too! Thanks for reviewing!

Mexico: Since that was the end... CAN I PLEASE PUT SOME CLOTHES ON! PLEASE! PLEASE! I don't want to be stuck in Alfred's jacket till the end of this fic! PLEASE!

Jocelyn: *Face palm* She's so desperate. Whatever Enjoy life! See you next time and keep reviewing. My thoughts are so jumbled right now I can't think right! Kay bye! Love you all... Oh and I was wondering do I have any FanBoys reading this? KAY LOVE YOU ALL BYE!


	9. Chapter 9

I know I know THIS ISN'T WHAT WE WANT! But wait wait wait! I need help! Are there any hetalia cosplayers out there who are going to SacAnime? If there is I need cosplayers to audition for my thingy… I wanna do a panel so please audition deadline is june 28th I'll take this down when It's closed… THANKS! (Oh And I Jocelyn will be cosplaying as mexico!

AHHH I FORGOT TO SAY THAT HERE IS THE AUDITION VIDEO!

www. youtube watch?v=vaKRjmzSe8A&feature=g-upl (no spaces!)


End file.
